A New Generation
by fizzydrink698
Summary: Rose Weasley and Albus Potter finally start Hogwarts. But can they cope with another Malfoy rival, a second Fred Weasley with a prank-king reputation and new evil rising? THIS IS NOT A ROSE/ALBUS LOVE STORY! They just happen to be the main characters.
1. Chapter 1: Loads of Weasleys

**A.N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so take it easy on me. I wrote this because there's a lot of romantic fluff between characters and not much actual adventure going on. Also, this chapter has a lot of description of the Weasleys but trust me, this won't happen every chapter. Remember to review, and stay posted for the next chapter and the introduction of Scorpius Malfoy!**

Chapter One: Loads of Weasleys

Albus Potter looked at his family one last time. There was his mother, her bright red hair made her stand out as she hugged his little sister Lily, who was pouting, the effect slightly marred by her wavy red hair blowing in her face. Lily was only nine, so she was upset, just like Albus was when he waved James off, that she couldn't go to Hogwarts.

His Uncle Ron was there too, full of pride that he was waving off his child at Hogwarts for the first time. He shared the same red hair as his sister, and was hugging Albus's aunt Hermione. When Hermione first told Albus she was Muggle-born, Albus was amazed. His amazingly smart auntie didn't need bloodlines or snobby things like that. She even was asked to teach at Hogwarts by their Headmistress Professor McGonagall, but they both agreed to wait for a few years until Hugo started, Rose's little brother. The thought of Uncle Ron looking after Hugo for even a day made even Albus shudder.

And finally, there was Albus's dad. Harry Potter. He was smiling at Albus, aware of nearly everyone on the platform staring at him, and his lightning-bolt scar. Everyone often told Albus, particularly his grandparents, how strange it was, how much Harry looked like his father James, and how Albus looked like Harry.

Of course, there were more of his family. A LOT more. One day last year, when Albus was bored, his Uncle Ron suggested counting all his Weasley relatives up to his grandparents Molly and Arthur. He thinks the total came up to twenty-something, counting all his aunts.

"Come on, Al," Rose said. "Let's find a carriage, these trunks weigh a ton."

They set off, and eventually sat at one of the biggest compartments, right at the back. The compartment where all the Weasleys and their friends sat.

Most of the Weasleys had flaming red hair, unlike Rose, who had a little browner, like dark auburn. But, some didn't. Uncle Bill's children had inherited blonde hair from their Veela mother Aunt Fleur.

There was Victoire, and her sister Dominique, charming boys who wandered past the windows of their compartment. They were both like twins, only Dominique was two years younger in fourth year. They had long, silvery-blonde hair; sky-blue eyes and pearly-white teeth.

Roxanne, Uncle George's daughter and a fifth-year, inherited her mother's dark brown curly hair. Her skin was like very milky tea, with brown freckles. Her build was slim, but strong after all her years of playing Quidditch.

Albus did what he usually did at Weasley family gatherings, and tried to name all his cousins. He had already named the two daughters Uncle Bill had, plus they had a younger brother, Louis, who was at home. Then there were Uncle George's children, Roxanne, who was gossiping with Victoire and Dominique, and Fred Weasley II, who was as much of a troublemaker as his dad and his namesake (and looked a mirror image of them).

He was laughing with Albus's brother James who had his messy black hair streaked with red, and Teddy Lupin, whose turquoise hair was refusing to be neat, rather like his godfather's.

And finally, Uncle Percy's eldest daughter Molly was just starting, laughing with Roxanne and Victoire. Her younger sister would start school next year, so Molly was enjoying the time alone (as they were usually never apart for more than an hour) before her homesickness kicked in.

"Oi, Al! Finally starting?" Fred grinned. "Good luck with the troll!"

Albus gulped. Troll? What troll?

"Don't worry, Al," Victoire reassured, slightly struggling to keep her French accent from dominating her voice. " 'E is just kidding around."

"Fred, don't mess with them. It's like the time you told Lorcan that Quidditch try-outs were against dragons. It took weeks for me to persuade him to watch Teddy play his first match."

"Oh, Merlin. I remember that," Lorcan rolled his eyes. Albus blinked, before he realized that Lorcan and his brother Lysander had blended in with his Veela cousins. What, with their light blonde hair, you could mistake them for Veelas any day of the week.

Al looked back at his waving parents through the window one last time. There was Dad, smiling and waving at him, and Albus breathed out heavily, relieved. Even if he was sorted into Slytherin, his parents would still love him and look after him.

Albus Potter was thinking that very thought, smiling and waving out the window, as the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express slowly left Platform 9 ¾.

**So, what do you think? Just a few things you should know about the characters.**

**Teddy, Fred, Victoire and Dominique are in Hogwarts. I don't know whether Dominique's too young and Fred's too old, but I put them in anyway.**

**The Weasley's compartment is enchanted to be really big. How else could eleven students fit?**

**Rose only has a few freckles, barely visible, and is quite fanciable mainly because I want her to be like Ginny, who in the books is said to be pretty and fancied by a lot of boys. **


	2. Chapter 2: All Sorts of Food

A.N: Some stuff might confuse you, so I'm here to straighten it out:

1. Teddy is still in Hogwarts. I get he'd be too old and graduated by the time Albus came to Hogwarts, but this is why it's called fanfiction.

2. I know that Teddy may not be in Gryffindor, but for this story, James and Fred needed someone, like a third person to be a gang, and Teddy fit perfectly. Plus, I imagine him very into Quidditch with his friends, so I wanted him to be on the team with them etc.

3. Rose has better looks here in my head, than in other fanfictions. This is because I want her to be a little more like Ginny, who was fancied by a lot of guys.

Finally, I realise I didn't put this on last time, so I'll put it on now: All the characters that exist in the books belong to JK Rowling, and in no way am I trying to take them from her. I do not own Harry Potter :'(

Chapter Two: All Sorts of Food.

"Sweet trolley," Lysander pointed out through the window of the compartment. All twelve students dug into the pockets of their robes for their money.

"How much is a carton of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans?" Asked Albus.

"Four sickles," answered Teddy, a somewhat expert of sweets. "Unless you want the big ones, which cost about nine sickles. Ten, if they're in short supply."

"Sweets, dears?" The trolley lady asked before looking up. "You Weasleys! It's like there's more of you every time I turn around. So, what would you like, m'dears?"

There was a brief discussion before Fred smiled back at the lady and took a large breath.

"Four small cartons of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, six Cauldron Cakes, eight Chocolate Frogs, five packets of Drooble's, seven Liquorice Wands, and three Pepper Imps. Have I missed anything?" he asked the compartment.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties," Dominique told him.

"And two Pumpkin Pasties," Fred grinned at the lady.

"You lot are going to end up cleaning out my trolley," she laughed. "So that will be: One Galleon, thirteen Sickles and three Knuts."

"Thank you, Edith."

When everyone had had their fill of sweets, there was a great excitement as the train slowed down. Albus looked out the window, and there, on top of the large cliff, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Aaaw, it eez so sweet to see the first years see ze castle for the first time," Victoire noted, as she watched Al's, Rose's and Molly's faces. Dominique and Roxanne smiled in agreement.

"I just find it weird seeing plain black Hogwarts robes before they turn into the house colours after Sorting," Teddy pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Fred agreed.

The train stopped, and the Weasleys jumped out, Fred, Teddy and James leading the way.

"Good bye, Albus. Don't worry, ze sorting is much easier than what Fred says," Victoire smiled, trying to keep the French accent from her voice.

"Oh, Eve, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"The Holyhead Harpies are much better than..."

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years!" a loud, echoing voice filled the station. Albus looked up at the giant of a man. He had a large bushy black beard, with a few silver hairs, and he wore a grubby grey coat. It was Hagrid.

"Albus! I was wonderin' when I'd see yeh!" Hagrid beamed. "I'll tell yeh what tho', yeh're the spittin' image of yeh dad!"

"Hello, Hagrid!" Albus beamed.

"Hi!" Rose smiled.

"You mus' be Ron's daugh'er...Rose!" he smiled, and looked at Rose with his big beetle eyes. Rose nodded.

"Alrigh'. Firs'-years! Four to a boat!"

The doors opened to the Great Hall, and Albus held his breath in astonishment. The ceiling had thousands of stars, like the night sky. There were four long tables, and students sat at them, from second-years to seventh-years. The table on the far left had crimson banners and gold lions. The table next to it had big, bold banners of badgers. Next to that one had blue and silver banners fluttering, and the symbol of a raven. The far right had glittering green banners and silver snakes.

All talking hushed as everyone set their eyes on an old, battered hat that lay on a stool. It was frayed, brown and dirty, but it seemed to be important, thought Albus, because of the attention it was given. A tall, thin, old witch with a stern look in her eye stood up, a long scroll of parchment in her hands.

This must be Professor McGonagall, thought Rose. The one that offered Mum the teaching job. The witch unscrolled the parchment, and read, with a clear voice of authority.

"Abercrombie, Shelly." A short girl with pigtails came forward and put the Hat on her head.

"Hmmm, yes, I see...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Acton, Samuel." A dark-haired boy sat on the stool, and the Hat was placed on his head.

"Nice courage, yes, open-minded... GRYFFINDOR!"

It went on for a while, until a familiar name was called out.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

A tall, good-looking blonde with hair-gel smoothed hair swaggered to the stool and put the hat on. It barely touched the top of his hair when the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Moon, Polly was placed in Ravenclaw and Albus started to worry. Remember what Dad said, remember what Dad said, he thought feverishly.

"Nott, Susan."

"November, Darren."

"O' Calliper, Tulip."

"Parkinson, Penelope."

"Phoenix, Ashley."

"Politt, Benjamin."

"Potter, Albus."

Whispering came from everywhere, including the teachers.

"Another Potter? I couldn't cope with another James, and I've had two of them."

"Trust Harry to name his son after Dumbledore."

Albus steadied himself, and sat on the little stool, anxiously aware of everyone staring at him.

"Hmm. Yes, you are a lot like your father, Albus. I see bravery, but I also see ambition. So where to put you?"

"Please, Mr... Hat, please, not Slytherin."

"Why ever not? Slytherin has a worse reputation that what it actually is."

"PLEASE, please not Slytherin."

"Well, if it's what you wish, I think you'll be best in... GRYFFINDOR!"

A burst of applause came from the Gryffindor table, and Albus took off the Hat and almost ran to the table. Rose watched his robes slowly change colours, his tie turned red and gold, his grey jumper gaining a red band around the neck and cuffs, the Gryffindor crest shining on his robes.

"Price, Nacelle."

"Robinson, Thomas."

"Rodson, Jack."

"Stanforth, Tracey."

"Thompson, Tulisa."

Many names later, just as "Walton, David" became a Hufflepuff, Rose didn't have just butterflies. She had raging, angry killer wasps spinning round in her stomach.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Another Weasley?"

Rose smoothed down her hair and put the hat on.

"Aaah, now this is a good mind. Kind, gentle, a brain like her mother's. Very pure. I see you look out for your younger brother, and cousins, I think I know exactly where to put another Weasley... GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose beamed as she took off the Hat and joined Al and her cousins at the table. After 'Zabini, Blaze' was put in Slytherin, the Sorting was over, and the Professor McGonagall gave her speech. Albus and Rose listened intently, (James, Teddy and Fred were too busy thinking about food), and when she finished, food appeared on all the plates.

Rose helped herself to chicken, carrots, and heaps of mash smothered with gravy. Thankfully, she didn't wolf everything down like her father. She listened to her cousins talk to each other.

"We're definitely gonna beat Slytherin this year," Teddy said, proud.

"Albus is only a first year," Roxanne pointed out.

"Uncle Harry was a first year when he made the team."

"And when Uncle Harry did that, he broke the record that was held for a century. I bet it'll be even longer until someone beats that."

"Uncle Harry didn't have any training, but now he's been asked to play for England in the Quidditch World Cup. Think of Albus though! Aunt Ginny used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, Quidditch runs in his veins! And with parents like that, he's been on a broomstick since he could walk!" interjected Teddy.

Roxanne put her hands in the air, admitting defeat. Albus felt his stomach being gnawed at again. Just when the pressure was off of him being Sorted into Gryffindor, it was back on him to make try-outs.

Albus gulped, and quickly took some roast potatoes.

One thing was for certain, this was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quidditch Side of Things

A.N: Sorry, school has started and I'm up to my eyes in homework ALREADY! Tip to teachers: please don't assign homework on the second day back. Please.

I do not own Harry Potter *starts to cry in corner*.

Chapter Three

Rose woke up to the sound of owls hooting, and the smell of Drooble's. What else was new? She wearily rubbed her chocolate brown eyes, and got out of bed. She looked around her new dormitory, and the three sleeping girls. One had slick, blonde hair that reminded Rose of a dream that she had about drowning in hair gel. One had extremely frizzy brown hair that looked like she had stuck her fingers in an electric socket. She was snoring loudly, her mouth opening so Rose could plainly see her buck teeth.

She reminds me of Mom, thought Rose, as she remembered the school pictures her mother had shown her. The last girl had dark black hair all straight and glossy and her skin reminded Rose of Roxanne's, only without freckles. The girl's owl, Hooter, was fluffing its feathers, and starting chewing on the metal bars of its cage. Rose noticed it did that a lot, especially when it was bored.

Rose went to the bathroom and got washed quickly, applying WWW Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher on certain areas, and using Sleek-Eazy Hair Potion like she did every morning. She came out refreshed, and quickly dressed in her own clothes. It was Saturday, so she had the weekend to herself without lessons. It was pointless waiting around for Albus, who slept 'til noon most days, so she went down to the Great Hall. It was quite empty, except for a couple of Hufflepuffs and surprisingly, Teddy.

Rose sat next to him, and started buttering toast. It was strange seeing him without Fred and James. Like seeing one triplet alone, Rose guessed.

"Where's James and Fred?" asked Rose. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her instincts kicked in as she was sure someone was behind her. She remembered one of Uncle Harry's stories, turned around and grabbed thin air. Which turned out not to be thin air, but Fred and James hiding under a silvery cloak, astounded about being found out.

"Just because Harry's your father James, does not mean I haven't heard about the night-time trips he had under the Invisibility Cloak," Rose hissed, and threw the cloak back at them.

"How did you know we were there?" James asked, catching the cloak and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Two things. One, if you're trying to become unnoticed, try not to breathe down people's necks, and two, you, Fred and Teddy are joined at the hip. If one of you are here, you're all here."

And with that, Rose stood up, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door to the Quidditch field, her Nimbus 3000 in her pocket, ready to unfold.

All Rose could say, fifty feet up in the air and zooming around with a Quaffle, she's glad they changed the rule about no First Years bringing broomsticks with them. She had managed to attract the attention of James, Fred and Teddy, and Victoire, Roxanne, Lorcan and Albus, a rare sight to see awake at 11:00, joined them too. They had just enough people for a four-a-side Quidditch match.

Roxanne, Rose, Albus and Fred were one team; James, Teddy, Victoire and Lorcan were another, with Teddy assigning player roles.

"Roxanne, Chaser. Fred, Beater. Albus, Keeper. Rose, Seeker. James, Chaser (James looked back at Albus, who was Keeper, and smirked). Me, Beater. Lorcan, Keeper. Victoire, Seeker. Alright, to quote Madam Hooch 'I want a nice, clean game.' James, Fred I'm looking at you. Now, Albus, Lorcan, go to your goalposts, and the rest of you wait for my whistle. Three, Two, One… BBEEEEEPPPP!"

Rose flew into the air, keeping her eyes out for a gleam of gold. Roxanne was speeding past, Quaffle in hands, trying to avoid Lorcan. He almost grabbed the ball, when she shot it straight through the goal, ten points for Rose's team. By the time it was 60-10 (Albus was amazing at Keeper) to Rose's tem, they had already attracted quite a large audience. Rose was watching Fred aim a Bludger at James, when she saw a hint of gold, just near the goalposts. She looked at Victoire, who obviously couldn't see it, so Rose thought of a plan, and dived down towards the field, her arm outstretched, and Victoire quickly followed, falling for the trap. Although Victoire's broom was powerful, Rose's was light and speedy, and she quickly double-turned over Victoire's head, missing her hair by a millimetre, causing Victoire to cringe, and duck downwards. Rose seized this opportunity and sped quickly towards the goalposts, her hand as far as she could stretch, and felt the Snitch close around her palm. She had won them the match.

Albus, Fred and Roxanne gave Rose a massive team hug, while James scowled. There was a great amount of clapping from the audience, as the players descended to the ground. Surprising to the students, Professor McGonagall had joined the crowd, along with Professor Longbottom. They were discussing something in frantic whispers, and then finally looked back at the team. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Albus Potter and Rose Weasley? I would like you to come to Quidditch Try-outs tomorrow morning. Please make sure to bring your broom and try not to be late, please!" Professor Longbottom called to us. Albus and Rose looked at each other, and grinned from ear to ear.

Rose went back to the common room, and sat down on a red sofa. She was about to open her new textbook on Thestrals, when a smiley figure collapsed next to her. It was the girl that was in her dormitory this morning, the one that reminded Rose of Roxanne.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Phoenix."


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbows and Wool

A.N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. And don't worry AshHeartHP; there'll be more Ashley to come.

I'm not JK Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

"Oh, you're in my dorm, aren't you?" asked Rose. Ash smiled, and nodded.

"So are the Moonheart twins, Liz and Felicity" she added. Rose thought back to the two other girls in her dorm. The one on the right side of the dorm, who Rose saw putting her tights on backwards while humming 'Amortentia makes you beautiful' by Broom Directions. She also tried brushing her hair and ended up losing her brush in that frizz. Then there was the other girl, who had opened up her trunk, which was stocked up with hair-gel, and put a whole bottle on her hair. She also organized Rose's socks in colour alphabetical order. Black, blue, green, orange, purple, red, a pair of silver, white and yellow. It was hard to believe those two were the same species, let alone twins. Ash laughed at Rose's bewildered expression.

"Hey, Rose," James sauntered in, followed by Fred and Teddy. "Who's your friend?"

"Ashley. Ashley, these are my cousins, Fred and James.

"Hey," Ashley waved.

"Heeelllooo, Ashley," James grinned, and, to Rose's astonishment, winked at Ashley. Ashley, thankfully, rolled her eyes at James and went upstairs. James stared after her, slightly bewildered. After all, it wasn't every day that a first year turned down a third year. Fred just laughed, and Teddy smirked.

"I'll…see you later, Rose," James left, still bewildered.

On Monday, Rose woke up late. She looked briefly at the clock, jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slapping on her Pimple-Vanisher and Sleek-Eazy Hair Potion (she'd rather be late than go to class with spots and frizzy hair). She pulled on her new Gryffindor uniform and ran down to breakfast. Ash was waiting for her, biting into a piece of toast.

"You're a little late," she noted.

"And on the first day too! At least I found out my alarm doesn't work," Rose muttered, picking up a jam smothered piece of toast. She examined it for a while, not trusting food with Fred, Teddy and James sitting only a few seats down, but decided it was safe.

"Hello, Rose, Ashley. You're looking lovely this morning," James greeted, smiling.

"Cut to the chase Potter, I'm not in the mood," yawned Ashley, as she finished her toast.

"Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade next Saturday, and I was hoping if a certain lady would join me," James grinned.

"Cool, I'll tell Liz, I'm sure she'll love to go with you," Ash smiled sweetly at James.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know what I meant Phoenix. So are you in, or out?" James asked.

"I will have to say out, mainly because in the 48 hours I've known you; I have to say you're like your grandfather in more ways than just your looks. So please excuse us, as Rose and I have to go to class," And with that, Ash stood up and left the hall, Rose following.

"So what's next?" Rose asked Ash.

"Well, if he tries to ask me out again, I'll-"

"I meant what subject?" asked Rose.

"Oh. Charms. And we got Flitwick."

"Flitwick's _still _here?"

"Now class!" the little wizard addressed his class. "The spell we shall learn today will be the simplest, yet one of the most used spells of your lives. You simply point your wand," the wizened wizard pointed his little wand at a piece of wool. The class did the same with their wands, "And say '_Accio!_'" The piece of wool rose up and flew towards him, where he caught it in his hand, almost falling off the book pile he was standing on.

"Accio!" Rose pointed her new oak, phoenix-feather wand (that Mr Ollivander declared pleasantly springy) and the wool flew at her, which she easily caught. She looked over at her dorm mates, who seemed to have more trouble. Ashley managed to get the wool to fly to her on her third or fourth time, and looked quite pleased; Liz was waving her wand quite vigorously at the wool, and kept repeating 'Accio! Accio! Accio!' until finally the wool budged closer and closer until finally, her hand closed around the wool and Felicity had only managed to shoot a turquoise spark at it, causing it to shrivel up and burn. Felicity mouthed 'Oops' before running to get a new one, almost falling over a chair in her way.

When it was time to leave, Felicity had just managed to get the wool to fly to her (except it was so fast, she had to duck and it hit Shelly Abercrombie full in the face). But Felicity did point out she managed to make it fly towards her.

"Hey, Ash. Where do you live?" asked Rose, not sure about much surrounding her friend. Ash smiled and answered.

"I live in a house above my parent's shop. You know Phoenix and Phoenix's Magical Creature Caring Store on Diagon Alley? Well, I live above that with my Mum, Dad and my little brother Archie. My mum's a half-blood and my dad is pure-blood. Why?"

"Just wondering. So from your posters in your room, I guessing you like the Holyhead Harpies?" asked Rose.

"Of course. It's the best team there is and the best players, especially Paige Bates. She's my idol."

"Cool."

By the time school had ended, Rose sat down at a table in the quiet library. She opened up her new 'The Dark Forces- A Guide to Self-Protection' and started to write up her two-inch essay on Kappas. She was almost finished, when Fred and Teddy bounded in which surprised everyone. After all, in all his six years, Teddy had never set foot in the library, and Fred claimed he was allergic. But they still walked over to Rose's table grinning.

"What do you want?" asked Rose, rolling her eyes.

"What a nice, cheerful greeting Rosie. And we simply want to know how you're getting on, without James barging in with his endless questions on his new 'beloved'," Fred grinned.

"So where _is _James?" asked Rose, chewing on her quill thoughtfully. Fred and Teddy exchanged amusing looks.

"He heard that Ashley's downstairs grabbing something to eat in the kitchens."

"And where did he hear that?"

"It might have slipped out when we were conversing in D.A.D.A. What he doesn't know is Dad's new Multi-Rainbow Sprayer attached to the table facing the door."

"He's going to kill you, you know that, right?"

"And that's another reason we're hiding- I mean, staying here."

Rose looked around, and grinned. "You might want to run."

"Why-"

A rainbow-coloured James stormed through the door. His usually dark brown hair was coloured bright orange, his robes were a mixture of green and purple and his shoes were bright red. The rest of him was pure yellow with a bit of blue around the arms and legs. He had a look of pure anger, and he caught sight of Fred and Teddy, who both went a little pale, but were slightly snickering at the sight of him.

"FRED WEASLEY AND TEDDY LUPIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed, and charged at them. They were taken by surprise, and they were slammed against the library floor. Rose sat back, watching the boys 'work out their differences'.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU LIED, BUT BRINGING IN SLYTHERIN COLOURED ROBES? THAT'S JUST CROSSING THE LINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE SEEN ME LIKE THIS?" James shouted. Fred and Teddy could hardly breathe for laughing. Albus was laughing nearby, at his brother's antics. And that's when Liz and Fliss (Felicity) came in, followed by Ash. Fliss burst into giggles, Ash snickered and even Liz cracked a smile.

"Hey Potter. It's a good look for you. Rainbow Chic is in this season," Ashley grinned.

James looked up at Ashley's grinning face, and back down at himself. At least his hair was almost back to brown, and the green and yellow were definitely fading, but he still blushed feverishly.

Rose rolled her eyes. If this was normal Hogwarts, she better get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitations and Rumours

A New Generation

Chapter Five

**A.N: I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do co-own the Ashley Phoenix in this story.**

Albus watched his Rainbow brother sprint through the corridors. He would have been on his way to practice for Quidditch Try-outs, until the bright colours of his older brother made him stop and stare. A lot of people were laughing around him, but James took no notice. He was staring straight in front of him as he sprinted, trying to find Fred and Teddy by the look of it. For the greater good, Albus thought. I better go after him, and not just because he wanted to see if he would change colours.

Albus blinked when James stepped inside the Library, a place he swore he would never go in his seven years of Hogwarts (seriously, he made an oath to Fred and Teddy). In fact, he was so shocked, he stopped outside the large wooden doors for a second, as if he thought this was just a dream, or a hallucination until he heard yelling and thumping. That was when he _had _to come in.

It wasn't hard to find him. He just had to listen to the sound of laughter and hitting and follow that. There was Rose, sitting on a library table and looking amused as James was thwacking Fred on the ground. She had a textbook in one hand, and an unfinished essay in the other. James was still multi-coloured (but fading), much to Fred and Teddy's delight as they were roaring with laughter. Believe it or not, the librarian was actually asleep, missing this escapade that had shattered the silence in her proud workplace. All sorts of students were watching eagerly at the fight being played out between the three pranksters. First and second-years were watching eagerly at the fight, while third, fourth and fifth-years were making bets. Sixth and seventh-years were just rolling their eyes, as if this happened every day (although, with James, Fred and Ted around, it probably did).

Three girls came in the library, along with a handful of other students (mostly Hufflepuffs who were to slow to keep up with James) then, and stopped at the sight of the brawl. I vaguely recognized one of them, the blonde one, from his Potions class. The one that sat in front of him. Libs? Lin? Liz! That was it. The girl that never showed any sign of happiness. At all. Ever. The girl on her right was staggering from all the weight of her bag. She dumped it on the nearest table and shook out her brown curls. The girl on her left caught a glimpse of James, and recognition flashed in her eyes. The brunette saw what was going on, and burst out streams of high-pitched, never-ending giggles. The black-haired one just snickered, and Liz cracked a (very) brief smile, a rare sight.

"Hey Potter! It's a good look for you. Rainbow Chic is in this season," the black-haired girl grinned. James looked up, blushed (which looked scary, with the green and yellow on his face). I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother actually blushed. In a library. Who was this alien, and what had he done to James Sirius Potter?

Fred was laughing on the floor, even though his hair was sporting a great green colour, and he had shrunk several feet. Teddy was sniggering, his voice sounded as if he had just inhaled ten balloons of helium all at once.

"Alright, we surrender!" Fred choked out, laughing as he changed James back.

"And that is why, fellow students," Teddy announced to the library. "Is why you should _never _joke about Ashley Phoenix in front of James Potter. Because, you _will _regret it. And now, how did you enjoy your first Weasley-Lupin-Potter Prank, firsties?" There was a roar of approval.

Most of the students filtered out of the library, until it was just the Weasleys, Potters, and the three girls left.

"Hey, you must be Albus," the black-haired girl greeted. "Rainbow's brother? That would make you Rose's cousin. Hi, I'm one of Rose's friends and dorm mates, along with Liz and Fliss over there," She nodded over towards the two other girls. "I think I just left myself out of the introductions. Hi, I'm Ashley. Ashley Phoenix."

"Oh, _you're _Ashley!" Fred bounded up behind Albus. "We've been waiting for ickle Jamesie to introduce you. I'm Fred Weasley, this is my partner-in-crime Ted. Jamesie has told us _so _much about you," Fred shook Ashley's hand.

"I had a feeling 'ickle Jamesie' would. Oh, call me Ash by the way. Everyone does. Hey, could you pass on a message to Potter for me?" Ash asked. Fred and Teddy nodded eagerly. "Tell him, that, yes, he's a third-year, but that does not give me a reason _not _to decline his many, many, _many _Hogsmeade invitations. Thanks," Ash grinned, before leaving the library.

"Burn," Ted grinned. "Oh Ja-ames!" He sang. "Your girlfriend has a message!"

After James's Rainbow Day, things got pretty quiet. But not the usual kind of quiet. The kind of quiet you get right before a hurricane hits your town. The reason? James, Fred and Ted were planning something. Something big. The kind of big that makes you wonder if Filch will live through this year, or have heart-attack. Not that anyone's worried for Filch. Just that Gryffindor might not be able to even scrape third place in the House Cup this year after all the punishments were doled out.

Rose and her friends seemed to be getting on fine, always chatting or laughing with each other, particularly when Ash acts out James's latest Hogsmeade invitation or how he seems to find her everywhere she goes. Fred and Ted have been teasing him rotten, and because of the Library incident, half the school knows about James and Ashley. Which made them the centre of current gossip. Albus thought, as he sat down in the Great Hall, ready for breakfast. In fact, the main culprit was behind him. Sally Benson, Hufflepuff fourth-year. The rumors were flying around the school, and 99% of them were so hilariously untrue, that it made you wonder how they even picked them up, or if they just made them up on the spot for attention.

"_I _heard from Darren November in Ravenclaw that Ashley gave him a love potion,"

"It's obvious why James is asking her to go to Hogsmeade," Sally laughed behind Albus. He discreetly craned his ears.

"Why is he?" A Hufflepuff next to her asked, her eyes shining.

"Because, secretly, it's _Fred_ that likes her!" Sally noted, her nose slightly in the air proudly. The girls erupted in giggles, and started frantically whispering. Meanwhile, Albus was laughing on the inside. As if Fred liked Ash. All the Weasleys knew that Fred has his sights set on the sixth-year Veela in Ravenclaw. After all, Fred frequently pointed out. She was only a year older than him.

Ash sat down next to him, frustrated. She grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it, muttering to herself angrily. Her hair was still immaculate, but hastily tied up, as if Ash couldn't be bothered with it. Her tapping impatiently, as she hurried to eat, like she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She frequently whipped her head towards the door if anyone came in, then sighed with relief whenever the door closed.

"Ash?" Albus asked her.

"For the _thousandth _time James, I-" Ash whipped her head round, and saw who was talking to her. "Sorry Al, I thought you were your brother."

"It's alright. So what's got your wand in a knot?" Albus asked.

"It's James! He keeps finding me!" Ash exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm trying avoid him, I'm running back in forth everywhere, trying to keep him from finding me, but he always does! It's like he keeps track on me 24/7, and I'm exhausted. It's driving me crazy! _He's _driving me crazy!"

"You're driving me pretty crazy too, Phoenix," a voice behind her grinned. She turned around and came almost nose to nose with James Potter. She leapt back as far as possible, which was pretty impressive since she was on a bench and trapped with a large oak table behind her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ash sighed. "Fine. I will," she muttered. James did a double take.

"What?" he asked, astonished.

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, but under _my _terms," Ash crossed her arms.

"Deal. What are your terms?" he asked, a large grin across his face.

"One, I can choose one of my friends to come with me, so this is _not _a date, James," James huffed, but nodded. "Two, no hitting on me. No hand-holding, hugging, flirting, trying to kiss me or anything romantic under any circumstances," James opened his mouth to protest, but Ash sill carried on. "Three, _I _decide where we go. Four, after that trip, you don't follow me, you don't track me down, you don't do anything like what you've done the past week. If any of my terms are broken, then you will feel the worst kind of pain James Sirius Potter, and your Firebolt Mark XIII _will _suffer with you. Got it?"

"Got it. See you tomorrow, Ashley," James grinned, as he left the Great Hall.

"You do realize that his Firebolt Mark XIII is under lock and key, don't you?" Albus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Ash asked, furious. How could her threat become so empty? "Oh, what have I done?" She held her face with her hands.

"I think you just agreed to go on a date with my brother," Albus pointed out.

"It's not a date! Liz or Fliss or Rose might be coming with me. And he can't hit on me, or _I _will actually hit him."

"And do you really think James cares?" asked Albus.

"Why do I get the feeling that agreeing to the Hogsmeade trip could be the worst thing I have _ever _done?"

It was nine PM, later that day, and Ash and Liz were talking. Well, by talking, it means that Ash was on her knees begging Liz to come with her and James to Hogsmeade, while a frantic Liz was barely listening as she sped through the pages of her textbook, trying to write her essay on Simple Sleeping Draughts for Potions.

"Sorry Ash, I can't come with you tomorrow. I've got five subject's worth of homework I've got to do by Monday. Isn't Fliss going?" Liz asked, looking up from her textbook. Her blonde hair was less-gelled, a sure sign that she was already running out of it.

"Fliss got detention because of that incident with the hairbrush and Professor Boot," Ash moaned, referring to when her hairbrush came into contact with the Professor's face. Accidently, of course. "And Rose can't go with me, she's going with Victoire and Dominique to help choose a dress for Victoire. Apparently, her first one 'did not match 'er 'air'" Ash imitated her French accent.

"I bet Rose is thrilled," Liz said, sarcastically, as she turned a page of her textbook.

"_Please, _Liz! PLEASE!" she whined. Liz sighed.

"If it means that much to you, then fine, but I expect to be back at Hogwarts by three. But what makes you think that just because one of your friends is there, that James won't make a move?" asked Liz, dropping her textbook on the table. Ash opened her mouth to protest, then remembered what James was like, and closed it. "Look, if you want some advice, I have two pieces of it for you."

"What?" Ash asked.

"One, you should never agree with James. If he sees it worth accepting, something's going to be seriously wrong for you. And two…"

"What's two?" Ash asked, exasperated.

"You won't like it. You don't need to hear it, never mind,"

"_Tell me!"_

"Eat a lot of onions and anchovies. Guys hate kissing girls with bad breath."

"You were right. I didn't need to hear that,"

**A.N: How did you like that chapter? Sorry for keeping so long, but I was away for half-term, and after three cases of writer's block, I managed to pound this out from my head. For some odd reason, it's the longest chapter I've written so far. But if you want someone to thank, don't thank me, thank AshHeartHP, for her constant mithering for the next chapter.**

**PS: I bet you can guess what helped James find Ash so many times! ;D**

**Review please! (It's the button below)**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare on Hogsmeade

A New Generation

Chapter Six

**A.N: Hello all! I honestly couldn't wait to write this chapter after the last one. Anyway, I have a few things to get out of my crazed and deluded mind before I write this chapter. **

**1. How come you lot aren't reviewing? PLEASE review! That's my Christmas present from you. That's all that I want, so how much money are you saving? **

**2. I realize that I haven't included a lot of Scorpius, but all in good time, folks!**

**3. I do not own Harry Potter. Because it's pretty obvious that if I did, then Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Colin Creevey would so not have died.**

**4. Just to be nice to you all, and since it's near Christmas. I've decided to open a sort of, well, not a competition, but...I'll explain. Since James, Fred and Teddy are big pranksters, I want to have people's ideas. So send a review, and add a prank you think they should do, and then the best ones will be used in the story. And **_**no, **_**it's not because I ran out of ideas (OK, maybe, but all sorts of things are in my head, like the main plot of this story. Plus, it's a nice thing to do).**

Ash tried to slow down her breathing as she went down the stairs that Sunday morning. It was inevitable that James would somehow twist today into a date. It's _not _a date! She thought fiercely. It's a sacrifice being made to save my sanity and lower the chance of developing paranoia. Besides, Liz will be here. Soon. Still, it didn't stop her from wincing when James was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's your friend?" James asked, with a hint of a mischievous smile. "Or did you decide that three's a crowd, as far as dating is concerned?"

"Of course not, James!" Ash crossed her arms. "Liz is coming down with us soon."

"Is Liz the blonde that looks like she stuck her head in a vat of gel?" James asked. Ash rolled her eyes at his rudeness, but nodded.

"Well, that's great!" James grinned from ear to ear. It seemed innocent enough, until you saw the mischief in his eyes. "Who else would Lysander go with?"

"James, what are you-no, you _didn't_!" Ash gasped. Did James just twist one of my terms into a double date? Ash thought. That jerk! That calculating, devious, sly manipulative, jerk!

"I'm here," Liz slumped down the stairs. "What?" She asked at the expression of Ash, which was still in shock and anger from what James did. James tilted his head, smirking, as he waited for Ash's reply.

"N-nothing," Ash swallowed, trying to dampen her dry throat enough to talk. "Come on, we'll be late."

Lysander came forward, and James made the introductions.

"Lysander, my dad's friend's son and close family friend, Liz. Liz, one of Ash's friends, here to stop me from acting inappropriately, ha, as if. Lysander."

"OK, come on guys," Liz smiled, as she and Lysander started walking towards the door.

"I just need a sec," Ash called to her, before turning to James. "I have to speak to a certain Potter."

"What's wrong, Ashley?" smirked James.

"You know what, Potter," Ash spat.

"Aaw, c'mon Ashley. Give me a break," he grinned. He tried to snake his arm round her waist, but she pushed it off.

"Don't try anything, Potter. Remember my second rule?" she stated, before stalking off, following Liz and Lysander.

"So, where to first?" Liz asked.

"Ask Ash, she's choosing," James did his signature smirk.

"Erm...Honeydukes?" Ash suggested.

"Perfect, I was feeling hungry," James's smirk got bigger. Ash hit him on the head.

Hogsmeade's streets were drenched in rain, but shops were lit cheerily. Ash and Liz were focused on Honeydukes sweet shop, just on the left, with the boys following them. Inside Honeydukes was bright and cheery, with sweets advertised everywhere. Chocolate frogs were aligned on the shelves, with the complete set of the collectable cards, all hundred and fifty. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the centre of the collection, smiling to the customers. Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans were stacked up in colourful pyramids, and many more sweets were littering the shelves everywhere.

"Mmm, sweets," James's eyes brightened. "C'mon, Phoenix. To the sugar!" He grabbed Ash's hand before she could slap him, and pulled her to the sweets, leaving Liz and Lysander behind.

"You do totally realize that we're only here to stop James snogging Ash's face off?" Liz raised one eyebrow at Lysander. He grinned and nodded.

"There's one added bonus," he noted. "We get to see one heck of a show."

"Potter," Ash warned, looking back at his hand still wrapped around her arm.

"What?" he asked.

"My arm. Your hand."

"What about them?" James asked, smirking. Ash fumed, and tried to pry his fingers off her arm. James let go of her arm.

"You only had to ask," he grinned.

"I did."

"You didn't say please."

"I swear, I'm _this _close to slapping you across the face."

"Don't freak out, Phoenix. And, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

"Alright. Just remember, any rule-breaking, and your Firebolt Mark XIII will be slowly tortured, even if I have to tear it apart twig by twig. You've been warned."  
>~*~*~*~*<p>

"Come on, Ash," James grinned. "Three Broomsticks awaits."

"You go on ahead, me and Liz will catch up," Ash called.

"Alright, but don't let your Butterbeer go cold!"

"So, what is it?" asked Liz.

"Out of my four rules for this visit, and one threat. The threat was turned empty, the first rule was twisted into a double date. He seems to blatantly ignore the second one. The third one _is_ being enforced, but it doesn't make a difference, and I have no idea about the fourth."

"He's got you pretty beaten," Liz noted.

"I noticed, Liz," Ash muttered.

"But you guys look _do _pretty cute together."

"For the good of your health, I'll ignore that past sentence," Ash warned as she stepped inside the warm Three Broomsticks. James and Lysander were laughing at some antic of Rosemary, the teenage daughter of the landlady Rosmerta.

"I see you're back, Phoenix," James grinned, and patting the seat next to him. Ash smiled, at him, before trying to sit next to Liz. Liz knew what she was trying to do, and sat all her sweets on the seat. That's it, Ashley thought. I'm making a mental note to kill you later.

"No, James. I'm a figment of your hallucinations," Ash joked sarcastically, to hide her exasperation of sitting next to him.

"I don't mind _this_ hallucination then," he grinned back.

"No, I'm pretty sure that there's a secret passage behind the statue of Agrippa on the third floor," James argued, as he slid his arm around Ash for the thirtieth time (she'd been counting). Ash rolled her eyes and picked it off her. Again.

"Come on, I have to go back to Hogwarts," Liz gestured towards the castle in the distance. She stood up, followed closely by Ash. The sooner she was away from James, the better. Unfortunately, James didn't see it like that. Before Ash could even walk out the door, James was behind her, laughing with Lysander.

They were about to head back, when something stopped their happy mood cold. A scream. A loud scream from a nearby Hogwarts student as seven black cloaked men appeared in the streets. One of them laughed, a sick twisted laugh as they Stunned her.

"Anyone from Hogwarts!" One of them shouted to the emptying street as people ran. "Come with us, and no one gets hurt. And you know what we'll do to them if you run."

"You four, come with us, now!" Another shouted to Ash, Liz, James and Lysander.

Ash stepped forward. "No."

"_What?" _

"No," she almost-whispered.

"Then this is all on your conscience. Crucio!" he cursed Rosemary, who had come out to see what was happening. Nothing could have prepared Ash for the sound of Rosemary's screams, as they rung out across Hogsmeade. A bright red spark hit a Black-Cloak, who flipped over and got knocked out. Then, all Hell rang out, as they fired spells at civilians. James grabbed Ash, and ran. It was such a big rush, that Ash didn't notice that James was definitely breaking Rule No. 2.

"No! Hogwarts students must remain here!" A Black-Cloak shouted after them. He pointed his black wand at Ash. "_Crucio!"_

Ash braced herself, as roaring pain rushed through, and screaming rang through almost painfully. But, Ash realized, it wasn't her. She opened her eyes, and saw James, writhing on the ground in front of her. Ash had never heard a boy scream before, and wished she never did. It ripped through her, as she saw James in agony.

"_Stupefy!" _She shouted at the Black-Cloak. He dropped down, unconscious. Liz and Lysander were holding them off, and Rosmerta had already Stunned two. Many Hogsmeade civilians were trying to fight them off. But only when the last one was Stunned that people were calming down. James was still on the ground, breathing heavily as he felt the last of the pain end.

"James?" Ash asked, as he closed his eyes. "James! Wake up!"

"I-I'm awake, Phoenix," he said weakly. Ash sighed in relief.

"James?"

"Mm-Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Phoenix. Anytime."

And Ash's brain must have taken a hit, as she did the thing they she swore she would never do. If the second rule wasn't broken by now, it certainly was. If she ever looked back at it, she would wonder why, and along the lines of 'What was I thinking?" But she wasn't in the future, she was in the past.

Ash smiled, and slowly kissed James on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Try Out And Ask What Happened

A New Generation

Chapter Seven

**A.N: Hello everyone! Still waiting on pranks and reviews. Please, someone!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, because my initials do not have J, K or R in them.**

They went back up to the castle, Ash and Lysander supporting James as they walked up the steps. They were met by horrified stares, until the point where Ash could kill the next person who stared at her or James. Professor Longbottom was rushing down the stairs, Madame Pomfrey close on his tail.

"Get Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. Now!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "No, not you Miss Phoenix. Headmistress McGonagall needs to see you. And Miss Moonheart and Mr. Scamander if you don't mind."

Professor Longbottom nodded, as he led Ash, Lysander and Liz up the stairs and across corridors. It seemed like endless students were watching them, as they followed the Herbology teacher. After what seemed like forever, Professor Longbottom stood in front of the gargoyle.

"Moonstones."

The gargoyle jumped aside, and a staircase sprung up for them to walk up. Ash took a first, hesitant step, followed by Lysander and Liz. They slowly ascended the staircase, and knocked on McGonagall's door. It swung open, where a stern teacher sat behind a brown oak desk.

"I have called you up here to ask what happened in Hogsmeade today," she demanded sternly. Ash stepped forward.

"Well, you see, Professor, we were in Hogsmeade, but Liz needed to get back here to finish her Charms essay, so we were about to walk back, when, all of a sudden, these men in black cloaks appeared, and-"

"How many men?" McGonagall butted in.

"I'm not sure, six or seven maybe?" she guessed.

"Seven," Liz confirmed.

"Seven. And they were demanding-"

"What?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"All the Hogwarts students," McGonagall paled, but didn't say anything. Ash carried on.

"When no one came, they got angry, and started firing Unforgivables everywhere. The Cruciatus curse hit James, and he's in the Hospital Wing now, recovering."

"Thank you, Miss Phoenix. You and Miss Moonheart and Mr. Scamander can go back to your common rooms," McGonagall nodded stiffly, and the door re-opened. Ash walked down the stairs, still in shock about what happened in Hogsmeade. Nut what she was thinking most about, was James. James would take a Cruciatus curse for her? That's so sweet… Pull yourself together, Phoenix! He's still arrogant and conceited, he's just a little less arrogant and conceited.

"Horseradish," she told the password to the Fat Lady. She nodded, and the portrait swung open.

Ash had barely stepped inside when she was ploughed over by six Weasleys, one Potter, one Lupin, one Moonheart and one Scamander.

"What happened?" Molly and Dominique demanded.

"These guys in black cloaks were demanding Hogwarts students to join them, and started attacking Hogsmeade," Ash explained for the second time that day. "Curses were flying everywhere, and James got hit."  
>"By what?" Roxanne asked, her voice barely a whisper.<p>

"The Cruciatus Curse."

Everyone froze for a second, save for Ash and Liz, who had already managed to recover from shock. Dominique was pressing her face to her sister's shoulder, and was starting to cry. Molly and Roxanne looked as though they had stopped breathing. Albus looked distraught, tears forming in his bright green eyes. Rose was in the same state, Lorcan patting her shoulder. Teddy's face was full of sorrow, which was something Ash had never seen on his face before. Fred was just as bad, except something else crossed his features.

"He's thirteen, for God's sake. _Thirteen!_" Fred gasped.

"I hope you got him good," Teddy almost shouted.

"I Stunned him, so the Aurors should have caught him by now," Ash caught on he was talking about the Black-Cloak guy.

"Good," Fred stated. "Alright, anyone who's going to the Hospital Wing, follow me."

"Madam Pomfrey said that rest is what he needs right now," Ash warned. "Visitors could make him worse."

"Fine. Tomorrow, we go and see him," Teddy suggested.

"Tomorrow," Rose agreed.

"Tomorrow."

888888888

James woke up in a clean, neat bed, with the smell of soap in the air. OK, he thought. Definitely not my room. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw ten pairs staring back at him.

"It's alive!" Fred grinned.

"Ha ha. Why are you here?"

"How could you even ask James?" Rose smiled sadly.

"I see. Come," James stretched out his arms. "Huddle round my death bed."

Laughter filled the room, and Rose swatted her cousin on the head.

"You're not going to die. What about the Quidditch Try-Outs this afternoon?"

"Alright. For that, I'll try and live." Rose swatted him again.

"You better be out of here for that, or I'm coming back here and dragging you," Teddy threatened.

"Don't worry. Pomfrey said I'm out of here by noon."

They all grinned.

"Alright, you lot," Madame Pomfrey . "Mr. Potter needs rest. Unless you want him to miss Try-Outs."

"No!"they all shouted. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and all the visitors filed out.

"So, what do you say?" Roxanne asked Rose and Albus. "Fancy some last minute Quidditch training?"

888888888

"OK. Rose, the Snitch is in the air. You have a minute to catch it. Think you can?" Roxanne shouted.

"Yeah!" Rose called to her below.

"Three, two one" Roxanne blew the whistle. Rose's eyes scanned the pitch, trying to spot that tell-tale flash of gold. About halfway through the minute, she spotted the Snitch's wings flapping behind the goalposts, and sped to it, dodging the Bludgers. She had less than twenty seconds left as she got nearer and nearer. Finally, in the last few seconds, Rose's hands clasped around the Snitch, and she flew back down.

"Impressive," Roxanne noted. "Alright, Al? Get up by the goalposts, and I'll throw the Quaffles to you. Try and defend the goals."

Al nodded and flew high up on his Nimbus 3000. Rose watching him below, smiling.

"Ready? Go!" Roxanne shouted as she threw the Quaffle. Al bounced it back almost immediately, just in time for the second one to be thrown. It took a lot of skill and a large amount of speed to defend the goals against Roxanne (anyone could see how she became a Gryffindor Chaser). After twenty-five Quaffles were thrown, only two had managed to get in.

"I'll tell you what Al," Roxanne grinned. "That was some great Keeper-ing."

Al blushed. "Thanks."

"OK. You two, go to lunch. You don't want to be starving for when the Try-Outs start."

888888888

"OK! All students trying out for Chaser positions, go over to where Roxanne Weasley is and pick up a number!" Steve Wood called out. "Beaters should go over to Fred Weasley. Keepers head to Teddy Lupin, and all Seekers should start according to alphabetical order."

Rose waited, as Alexander Adams rose up into the air, while the practice Snitch flew up. It took him five and a half minutes to find it, making him tough to beat. Her butterflies turned slowly into killer wasps as she saw the A's to V's, so by the time Hamilton Vunders caught the Snitch in a dismal fifteen minutes thirty-two seconds, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Weasley…Rose."

Rose gulped, and mounted her broom. She flew into the centre of the pitch, and looked down. There was Albus, grinning as he watched his cousin. Fred and James and Teddy were exchanging bets. But it was Roxanne, as she smiled reassuringly, and nodded. That's what made Rose swallow and wait for the Snitch to be unleashed.

"Three, Two, One.." Steve blew the whistle. Rose scanned every inch of the pitch, and managed to find the Snitch. She flew at it, dodging Bludgers as easily as if they were snails. She weaved in and out the goalposts and was hot on the Snitch's tail. She reached out her hand, and grabbed ahold of it. Cheers from the Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders and Moonhearts rang out as she landed on the pitch, Snitch in hand.

"Excellent, Rosie," Fred grinned. "Alright, pay up."

"Were you guys betting whether or not I would catch the Snitch?" Rose asked, disapproval in her tone.

"Of course not, Rosie. We were betting whether you'd catch it in under a minute."

"How long did I take?" Rose asked.

"55.3 seconds, which is pretty awesome, considering you're a first-year and all that," James grinned. That comment was met with James' third hit on the head that day by Rose.

"How did Albus do?" Roxanne jogged over, out of breath.

"Amazing, actually. You should coach, Roxy, judging by how well these two firsties were. Imagine someone with more talent and wit, like me!" Fred interjected. Rose shoved his shoulder, laughing.

"So, when are the results coming up?" Ted asked Roxanne.

"Steve says tomorrow."

"Really?" Rose asked. She hadn't expected that soon.

"You did _fine, _Rosie," Fred ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, but _still…_"

88888888

"Are they up?" Rose asked, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"I've got them here," Roxanne held up the sheet.

"Who got on?" Albus asked.

"OK. Chasers: Roxanne Weasley, Steve Wood and Teddy Lupin. Beaters: Fred Weasley and James Potter. Keeper: Albus Potter (Albus choked on his toast at this). Seeker: Rose Weasley."

Rose squealed in triumph. Fred sighed.

"We seemed to have taken over the team, haven't we?" Fred noted, before eating another forkful of scrambled egg.

"After Steve goes, and Louis, Hugo and Lily join, I don't think there'd be anyone left that wasn't related to us," James agreed.

"I agree," Roxanne nodded.

"So. When's the next Quidditch Practice?" Rose asked, ecstatic that she was finally able to ask.

"This Saturday. Are you looking forward to it Rosie?" Fred asked in a baby voice, grinning.

"Yes I am, Freddy," Rose mimicked his voice.

"Good. Because then, a certain friend of yours can come along to watch," James winked at Ash.

"What? Watch you show off your six-pack?"

"Well, that's an added bonus, of course."

Ash grinned. "Thank God. I thought that curse had messed with your head, but you're still your arrogant, idiotic self.

"Amen to that," Liz agreed.

"Ha ha. OK, little firsties, how about you run along to class and leave the older students to talk?" James asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine. See you later Weasleys, Potters and Scamanders. We will see you soon," Ash mock-saluted with a solemn face and walked out, Rose, Liz and Fliss following.

"So," Fred asked. "How's ickle Jamesie getting along with Ash?"

**A.N: There you go everyone! A few things I should point out:**

**1. The Scamander twins are split up. Lorcan is in Gryffindor. Lysander is in Ravenclaw.**

**2. For those that asked about Ash and James, well, I'M NOT TELLING! You have to wait and see…**


	8. Chapter 8: Mirrors Make Backward Letters

A New Generation

Chapter Eight

**A.N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I was up to my eyeballs with homework. It's nearly Christmas, and I **_**might **_**do a Christmas chapter. But I think this story is still end of October, so I have a lot of time to get through before December 25****th****. But anyway, back to the story.**

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter (I would really like to, but I don't).**

"So, what's the deal with you and James?" Liz asked one night in the common room. It was dark outside, and cold wind blew hard against the windows. The girls had put on the pajamas a long time ago, but were huddling under the blankets on the sofas, trying to keep warm.

"Nothing," Ash stated. Her hairs prickled on the back of her neck, but she blamed it on the cold.

"No, there's definitely something," Liz pressed on. Fliss nodded eagerly, awaiting Ash's reply.

"Well, if by 'something' you mean that James arrogantly asks me out, I say no. He follows me around and manages to find me, even though it must be impossible, up until the point where I have to accept otherwise I'd suffer a major panic attack, then yes. There is something."

"What about the incident after the Cruciatus Curse? Yes, Ash. I saw that," Liz asked, referring to when Ash had kissed James on the cheek.

"James took the Cruciatus Curse for me. I wanted to thank him. What was I supposed to do? Give him a warm handshake and say 'Thanks for going through insane torture to protect me'?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Whatever you say. But I can tell you think he's hot," Liz pointed out. Ash stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yuck. Can we please stop talking about my cousin like this? Rose asked. **(A.N: If you're in my form, can you see any similarities in Rose's sentence and what I repeatedly said in Year 7?)**.

"Alright. Let's talk about…how Scorpius Malfoy happens to be one of the biggest jerks known to man?" Fliss suggested.

"If you rate his jerkiness on a scale from one to ten, how high would it be?" Rose asked.

"Ten," Fliss replied.

"Twelve," Liz breezed.

"Seventy four," Ash shrugged.

"I agree with Ash," James appeared behind them.

"Hi, James," the Moonheart twins simultaneously greeted.

"What's up, cuz?" Rose grinned.

"Hey Potter," Ash muttered. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Phoenix."

"Other than that," Ash rolled her eyes.

"I just came to tell Rose that Try-Outs are on Saturday morning at nine-thirty. Unfortunately, it's the only time we could book, and guess who has to wake up Al?" James pointed at himself sadly.

"Potter, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Ash demanded, cringing with embarrassment on the inside.

"The Scorpius part?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"No, before that."

"Nothing. What?" he noticed Ash looking at him, one eyebrow raised. "Did you proclaim your love for me?"

"No. But I'll happily proclaim my desire to see you get kicked out the door," Ash replied.

"Why? Don't you love me?" James asked, puppy-dog eyes on full blast.

"No."

"Oh, Phoenix, Phoenix. The first step to a problem is admitting it," James shook his head, in a solemn-counselor-like way.

"You're right Potter, I should admit my problems," Ash nodded and turned back to the room. "I'm addicted to chocolate. It is something I hope to overcome in the near future. What I _also _want to know in the near future is when you'll _stop _asking me out."

"You want to know when I'll stop asking you out?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Well, it's quite simple…"

"_Yes?"_

"All you have to do is simply.."

"What?"

"Go out with me. If you go out with me I'll stop asking you out. Simple, isn't it?"

"Hate to break you love-birds apart, but we should really be worrying about bigger things," Liz noted.

"We're not lovebirds!" Ash argued.

"Yet," James smirked.

"We should be worrying," Liz cut in, ignoring the other comments. "About the guys in black cloaks."

"They wanted Hogwarts students. Why?" Fliss wondered.

"Well, that's a little obvious," James rolled his eyes. He looked back at everyone in amusement when they looked at him in confusion. "We're the Wizarding Future. Manipulate us into anything, and the entire future changes. That's why they need Hogwarts Students."

"What I'm worried about is how many of them are there?" Rose asked.

"There must be enough to send seven of them in a risky mission, meaning they didn't mind losing seven members. That means there's probably a lot," Ash pointed out.

"So, there are loads of Black-Cloaks running around, trying to change the future. That sounds familiar," James smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Death-Eaters," it wasn't James, but Rose who answered her.

"You-Know-Who is dead. He's _been _dead for nineteen years. What are his followers doing trying to cause havoc and chaos?" James asked.

"Ooh, big words James," Liz congratulated.

"Thank you. But really, what's motivating them for this? Last time it was power and Muggle-Killing, but without You-Know-Who, what are they accomplishing?" James asked.

"It must be something," Fliss sighed.

"Ok. This is really hard to wrap your head round, especially at this time of night. So, I'm going to bed," Ash yawned.

"I'll join you," James smirked.

"Go away, Potter. Before I hex your underwear to stick to the Great Hall Gryffindor Banner."

"That is some great inspiration for a prank Phoenix. Good night. See ya, ladies," he added to the rest of the girls in the common room.

888888888

"Ok, class. Be careful when you use this spell that you pronounce the words exactly. Make sure your wand is pointed at the correct height and angle, and say 'Wingardium Leviosa!'" Flitwick squealed from the top of his book pile.

A bored Rose flicked her wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered.

The feather hovered a centimeter above the table. Rose sighed, and lifted her wand, the feather flying higher and higher. She looked back at Ash, who didn't seem to be concentrating, and Liz was giving death glares to her stubborn, non-moving feather. Fliss kept waving her wand, so vigorously that it almost landed in Tulip O'Calliper's eye. Her feather was bouncing up and down.

"What's up, Ash?" Rose asked.

"Just the thought that we have nine weeks until Christmas," Ash lied, the hairs on the back of her head stood up. "Fifty-nine days. And only forty-two days until the Christmas holidays."

"Counting down the days until you're rid of James for three and a half weeks?" Rose teased. Ash stuck her tongue out at her. "Well, you have a _long _wait. Just get through it, Ash. One day at a time."

"You sound like a counselor at an Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting," Ash replied.

The rest of Charms was filled with laughter and chatter as Ash and Rose tried to help Fliss without getting impaled in the eye. Fliss herself was laughing too, at the looks of wariness on other people's faces as she waved her wand. Liz rolled her eyes at the antics of her twin, but a very tiny smile played on the corners of her mouth. By the time Charms was finished, Fliss, Rose and Ash were gasping for air after laughing so much.

888888888

James never knew he could become so bored in his life. It was History Of Magic, and Professor Binns was lecturing them all on the difference between Odrich the Oddball and Ogeric the Odder. The trouble with being a third-year is that hardly anyone else in his family was too. Al, Rose and Molly were only first years, Dominique was a second-year, Roxanne was a year above him, in fourth. Fred was in fifth and Victoire and Teddy were sixth-years. Lorcan and Lysander were in third-year, but Gryffindor hardly ever shared classes with Ravenclaws, so it was really just Lorcan he saw.

Professor Binns was about to start telling them all about the completely different 1492 Goblin Battles (The Great Battle of Richmond and The Great Battle of Richmand) when the loud bell went off in the corridors, signalling lunch.

James walked out of History of Magic and up the Fourth-Floor Stairs. The great portrait of The Fat Lady hung before him. She was dressed in an off-white toga and had on a wreath of grapes and ivy.

"Password?" she asked, her eyebrow raised at James.

"Horseradish," James rolled his eyes.

The portrait swung open and James climbed through the hole. He walked up the stairs, past the common room and up to his dormitory. He sat on his bed, and opened up his bag. He pulled out a hand-mirror, that had a ornately decorated silver frame of plants and flowers. He had found four of these in his mum and dad's room, when he was trying to find his Firebolt his mum had confiscated. He soon found out they were four-way mirrors, and showed Fred and Teddy. They each took a mirror, and left one in James's dad's desk.

Each mirror was decorated in its own way. Although they all had the theme of plants and animals in the silver metalwork, each was different. Teddy's had a border of Wolfbia, which was found out to be the main ingredient in Wolfsbane, years after James suspected the mirrors were made. On the back of the mirror was a large carving of a silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon. Fred's had a border of food. Potatoes, carrots, broccoli, peas, apples, raspberries, pears, strawberries, (insert any fruit or veg here). On the back was a large dog with a lolling tongue, and it seemed like it was winking to the owner. James's? It had a border of lilies hanging on vines around the frame, and on the back was a proud stag, its antlers gleaming. The mirror they didn't take was quite ugly now. It had wilted flowers around the frame, and a large, fat rat scurrying around on the back.

James pressed the large, centre lily and the mirror glowed.

"Fred, Ted? Are you there?" James asked.

Fred's face glowed onto the mirror. "Yes James. Your awesome cousin Fred is here."

"I'm here," Teddy's face came onto the mirror, and the two pictures took up half the mirror each.

"Great. Just checking if they're working," James grinned.

"Good. So where are you?" Fred asked. "It's Lunchtime!"

"I'm in the dorm. I was thinking. Rather than starting the prank now, I think we should postpone it to Monday," James suggested.

"Halloween? How come?" Teddy asked.

"There'll be a bigger audience, since _everyone _has to go to the Halloween feast," James reminded.

"Aaw, I was looking forward to it today," Fred pouted. He shrugged. "It's a good idea though."

"Thank you, I'll be down for lunch soon," James pressed the centre lily and the mirror dimmed back down to normal. James carefully slid it back into his bag. He was about to head to lunch, when an owl tapped the window. He opened it up, and saw Bob, his snowy owl holding a letter in its beak.

"Good boy. Here you go," James gave it a treat and it sat James's bed, too tired or comfy to move. James looked at the envelope, which had 'James Potter, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry' written on it, in his mum's fancy swirly handwriting. He opened the letter.

_Dear James, _it read.

_I hope you're well, and staying out of trouble. Although with Fred and Teddy, there's a very slim chance of that happening. We're sorry we haven't replied sooner, but your father has had a lot of reports of these 'Black-Cloaks' you told us about, and the Auror Office has been very busy. I've had a lot of paperwork to go through, but at least it's here now. Little Lily says hi, and has asked you to send a picture of all the cousins. Preferably moving, she says._

_Little Louis and Hugo came round the other day. It seems so quiet without you lot shouting the place down. Audrey brought little Lucy round to play with Lily. I think she's missing her sister. They all want you to come home for Christmas, and they won't take no for an answer. Your father and I agree. We also enjoyed the picture of Rose and Albus in their Gryffindor uniform you sent. Two more Weasley Gryffindors to add to the list!_

_We all miss you at home. We'll see you at Christmas, James!_

_Mum _

_PS. Don't worry about us. No Black Cloaks have come to attack us yet. I think they're too afraid of your father!_

James smiled as he read the letter. He picked up the photo of Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis waving on their brooms. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and quickly replied.

**Dear Mum,**

**Of course I'm coming home for Christmas! I'm shocked at the very thought of staying! Yes, I'm out of trouble (as far as you know). The Black-Cloaks haven't done any more attacks near Hogwarts, but it doesn't seem like only three and a half weeks have gone since that happened. Fred, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander say hi. **

**Still, it's only October 28****th****, so there's still forty-two day until Christmas holidays. Way too long if you ask me. Albus is settling in great, made friends and all that. We're waiting for Lils now. I bet she can't wait until she's eleven. Next December, isn't it?**

**I'm including a few moving pictures for Lily. The first one is of me, Fred, Teddy, Roxanne, Al and Rose in our Quidditch uniform (I bet Al's told you all about making the team). The second is Victoire, Dominique and Rose shopping. Notice the mildly tortured look on Rose's face. The third one is of Rose and her friends. You won't know them, so I'm writing their names under them. **

**See you at Christmas,**

**James**

James was about to put it in an envelope, then thought of Ash. He hastily added another PS to the letter.

**PS. Can we bring friends home for Christmas?**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Deals

A New Generation

Chapter Nine

**Hello everyone! This will be **_**very **_**short author's note. Are you ready?**

**A.N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Welcome, all of you," Headmistress McGonagall greeted. "To the Halloween Feast! Just a few quick reminders. No one is allowed out of bed after hours, except for Prefects or members of staff. Any student caught out of bed will be severely punished…"

"Did you notice she looked at us all the way through that sentence?" James whispered to Fred.

"Second. The Quidditch grounds MUST be booked, or your team CAN NOT practice on them. Third of all, Happy Halloween!" McGonagall smiled.

The candles in the sky turned into orange Jack O' Lanterns, and food appeared on the plates, just like at the welcoming feast. Rose took in three large dollops of mashed potato over her turkey, and poured gravy all over it. She tucked in happily.

"Alright guys," James whispered. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Each boy waved their wand, causing three purple jets of light, almost unnoticeable, towards the Slytherin banner. It crackled and popped, and quickly changed. The green and silver became pink and purple, and the snake was turned into a purple rabbit, that bounced up and down the banner. The Slytherins were outraged, especially when three more jets of light were pointed at them. They all turned bright pink, except for the hair, that turned purple. The other three houses (and some of the teachers) laughed at the new pink Slytherins, and finally, at the pink and purple banner that floated above the Slytherin heads. It's not what it said, but what it sang out was what people found hilarious.

"_Hop along now, fluffy bunnies! Back to your little dungeons and sulk. Hop, hop, hop!" _it sang to the Hall.

The Slytherins ran out of the hall in embarrassment, and the feast continued in peace. It was only when the houses left the Hall that Fred, Teddy and James were let through in front of everyone at the stairs. They turned to face them, and took a deep bow. The houses cheered and applauded.

"Nice work!" "Well done!" "The look on their faces!"

"Thank you all! And all the first-years here, don't worry. Ask anyone else, because you will find out that we will not stop pranking until our ickle Jamesie here graduates seventh year. Or until we get expelled, whichever comes first!" Fred told the crowd. "Goodnight everyone!"

888888888

"Come on Rose, you need to eat!" Ash tried to push the little piece of toast into Rose's mouth, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm too nervous. Slytherin will crush us after what James, Fred and Teddy did last week," Rose moaned.

"Here are the culprits now," Ash folded her arms.

Fred and Teddy came in, almost strutting as they took their place at the Gryffindor table and picked up some toast. James came in when the two doors opened, carefully dodging a piece of toast thrown by a Slytherin. He sat next to Ash, and grabbed a buttered potato cake.

"Rose, you have to eat something," James coaxed. "Otherwise the Slytherin seeker will catch the Snitch before you. You need energy."

"I-I, I'm worried," Rose whimpered.

"Food helps butterflies, trust me," James grinned, as he passed her a jam smothered piece of toast. Rose hesitantly took one bite, swallowed, and wolfed down the rest. James smiled triumphantly, and set about eating his own breakfast, leaving Ash to stare in shock and surprise over his victory of getting Rose to eat something.

888888888

"And, here are the Gryffindor team, captained by Steve Wood. Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Potter and Weasley. Everyone cheer!" Luke Jordan's voice boomed, then took an almost bored tone. "And there's the Slytherins, captained by Max Flint. Flint, Nott, Bulstrode, Goyle, Zabini, Price and West."

"On the whistle teams, Keepers fly up to your places!" Miss Hooch called. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Twelve broomsticks rose in the air, and the four balls were released. As soon as the Quaffle was in the air, Roxanne snatched it and flew to the Slytherin posts. A Slytherin Beater, Bulstrode, shot a Bludger straight at her, but Fred hit it away. Roxanne weaved in out of the posts, confusing the Keeper, and shot.

"And Gryffindor leads 10-0!" Jordan shouted.

Rose scanned the pitch for a telltale gleam of gold. It had only been when they had tied 50-50 that she first saw it. She dove straight to the bottom, and weaved around the posts, her eyes fixed onto the Snitch. Her hand reached out to catch it, before a Bludger flew not three inches from her nose. She managed to dodge it, but the Snitch had gained a lot of distance.

"Rose, look out!" James shouted, diving towards her and dragging her out of the Bludger's path. Rose zoomed towards the Snitch, arm outstretched, and she felt the warm metal curl into her glove. She held up the Snitch for everyone to see.

"James!" Fred shouted, as a Bludger aimed by grudge-bearing Nott hit him in the face. He toppled backwards, and almost fell off his broom. Teddy helped him fly to the ground, and the team hopped off their brooms to see what was up.

"Is he OK?" a familiar voice asked.

"Phoenix? I didn't realized you cared so much," James laughed.

"Shut up, Potter," Ash laughed.

James's nose was spurting blood, and a large pool of it was drenching his shirt and the grass. He touched it gingerly.

"Oh Potter," Madame Pomfrey had finally managed to get to James. "You're just like your father, the amount of Quidditch injuries of his that I treated. Still, it's only a broken nose."

_Only _a broken nose? Ash thought incredulously. What was a bad injury in her eyes then?

"Episkey!" Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at James's nose, and with a sickening _crack _his nose clicked into place, and the blood stopped flowing out. "Scourgify!" James's Quidditch uniform was cleaned of the blood that was starting to dry there.

"Does my nose look right?" James asked Ash.

"Yes, you're still your hideously unattractive self," she teased. He shoved her arm, and sat up.

"Still, we won. Well done, Rosie!" he smiled at Rose, who blushed slightly.

"Come on, let's get you back to the common room," Fred grinned.

888888888

"I love Fridays," Fliss grinned as they left Potions, their last class of the day. "It's now officially the weekend!"

"Yeah. If a week was a dinner, then a weekend would be a dessert," Liz uttered her profound words of wisdom. Her focused on something and she squealed. "Hide me!"

"From what?" Rose asked as Liz jumped behind her. She caught sight of a Ravenclaw second-year walking past. "From Jimmy Brown?"

"Shut up! Wait until he's gone!" Liz hissed. Jimmy disappeared round a corner, and Liz let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Jimmy Brown!"

"You fancy Jimmy Brown?" Rose asked.

"_The _completely sensible, responsible Elizabeth Moonheart is crushing over a second-year?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Don't rub it in! Jimmy is different!" Liz pouted. Rose nudged her reassuringly with her elbow. "Don't worry Liz. Ash is a hypocrite."

"What?" Ash shrieked.

"Well, it's completely clear that you fancy my cousin," Rose pointed out.

"No I don't!"

"Ha! You're blushing Ash! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…except James!" And with that, Rose sprinted as fast as she could to the common room, Ash hot on her heels, leaving Liz and Fliss laughing in the corridor.

"So…Race you to the Great Hall?" Fliss asked.

"Make it the common room, and you have a deal," Liz answered. Fliss nodded.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Both girls sped after their best friends, laughing their heads off as other students stared at them cautiously, not sure what to make of the four insane girls.

"James! James! Where are you?" Rose shrieked down the corridors.

"Rose Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you dare!" Ash shouted after her.

"JAMES! JAMES!" Rose laughed, barely able to run.

Ash tackled her to the ground.

"Don't you dare tell James, or I will tell the whole school that you fancy Scorpius Malfoy!" Ash hissed.

"But I don't!" Rose argued.

"They don't know that!"

"I-Fine. I won't tell James, you don't tell them. Deal?"

"Deal."

888888888

James took a deep breath. He could do this. He had been practicing in front of the mirror, as dorky as that sounds.

"Ash," James sat down on the sofa next to her. Ash looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…If you would like to come to my family's house for Christmas," James asked.

"Is this a slightly twisted way of asking me out?"

"No! Don't worry. My parents said I'm allowed to bring friends, and since Fred and Teddy will obviously be there, you were the next person I thought of. Rose will be there too," James added.

Ash smiled at the idea. "I get to spend Christmas in a Wizarding house? Are you serious?"

"Serious is my middle name," James grinned, while Ash laughed. "Really, 'Sirius' is my middle name, after my dad's godfather Sirius Black."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. So, will I see you at Christmas?"

"I'll have to ask my parents, but I definitely want to go."

"Cool. See you."

James left the common room, Ash unaware of the big grin on James's face as he walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories.

Ash ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, got out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_Thanks for your last letter. It made me laugh at what Mr. Taylor did when Dad told him I wouldn't be going to his high school. How is Dad and everyone?_

_I was wondering. You told me about your plans to go to Jamaica at Christmas, but you're going to have to cancel them. Well, you don't have to._ Ash pondered if it was Dad who would read this, he wouldn't exactly be thrilled about her going to a boy's house over Christmas. But a girl's house wouldn't be a problem. _See, my friend Rose asked me to go to her house at Christmas, and being a wizard and everything, I thought it would be really interesting to see Christmas from their point of view. _

_Please say I can go. Hooter says hi._

_Love from Ash,_

_PS The brownies you sent were delicious. Thank you._

Ash sealed the letter in an envelope, gave it to her owl who then flew to her parent's house, and hoped for the best.

888888888

James woke up quite late on Sunday, and would've woken up later, if he hadn't sensed some figure standing over him. His instant reaction was a Black-Cloak, until a feathery pillow landed on his face, and Teddy's laughter rang around the room.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, Quidditch practice, remember?" Fred told him.

James bolted upright. "When do they start?"

"Ten minutes, Jamesie Boy. Get up!" Fred sang, as he grabbed the bed covers and pulled the off. James rushed out of the dorms to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth as quickly as possible. He tried to drag a brush through his hair, but being just as unruly as his dad's, it was a quest in vain. He pulled on his Quidditch uniform as quickly as he could, still getting his jumper on as he left via the portrait hole.

"Hmm, that took about three minutes," Fred consulted his watch.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out the practice is in an _hour _and ten minutes.

James sprinted towards the pitch, his Firebolt Mark XIII under his arm. When spotted the pitch totally empty, he sighed. He had a feeling Fred and Teddy were having him on, but he was outside now, with his Firebolt, and decided to use it for his own entertainment.

He mounted the broom, took off, and flew around Hogwarts. His hair rustled in the wind as he sped towards one of the towers. He came to a stop outside Rose's dorm's window. He knocked on the window, startling Rose.

"Hello, Rosie. How are you?" he asked.

"Er, fine. James, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh you know, just flying round. Not really having a plan-"

"Ash isn't here."

"See ya, Rose. Oh wait, what time is the Quidditch practice?"

"About an hour from now. Bye James."

"Bye," James descended to the ground. Since practice wasn't on, he decided to grab a bite to eat in the kitchens. He was a growing boy, after all.

888888888

Ash was going over her Charms homework. Charms was her second-best subject, after Transfiguration, but this particular piece of homework was quite difficult. She was about to try out the new spell 'Wingardium Leviosa', when Hooter tapped on the window, a reply in his beak. She opened the window, took the message and gave him a treat. Hooter hooted gratefully, and flew to the Owlery. Ash opened the letter.

**Dear Ashley,**

**Of course you may go to Rose's house for Christmas! If that's what you want, then go right ahead. Thank you for the sweets that you gave us the letter before the last. Your father's face when he bit into a liver jellybean was priceless. Those wizards are geniuses!**

**I hope you're alright, that you're not struggling. No one can be the best in everything (as hard as your father tries!) but I hope you're fine. I would love to hear more about Rose, and your roommates, Liz and Fliss was it? Fliss is a strange name, by I suppose they **_**are **_**wizards. Those photos you sent us were very interesting, especially how they **_**moved. **_**You **_**have **_**to send us more, your father says. He loves to watch them wave and laugh.**

**I'd also like to know more about these fellows you named 'The Pranksters Of Hogwarts'. They seem rather interesting. Remember to tell us all about them Ashley. Your cousin Rachel said they look particularly attractive (of course, we showed her the non-moving one) especially that one with the messy hair and glasses.**

**Waiting for your reply and best wishes,**

**Mum**

**PS Dad says hi, and gives you his infinitely used warning to 'Stay Away From Boys'. Personally, I think it won't be you who will be following boys round, it will be the boys following you! You've got the Phoenix smile, that's all I can say. Especially since it's the one that made me notice your father in the first place.**

**PPS I hope you're doing your homework young lady!**

Ash laughed as she read the letter. She looked a little guiltily at the mountain of homework on her desk that she had abandoned. She sighed, and went back to her Charms. Only 28 days until the Christmas holidays!

888888888

"James!" Ash called up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. "James!"

"Yes, Ash?" James asked, as he sauntered down the stairs towards her.

"My parents said I can stay at your house for Christmas," Ash smiled. James grinned from ear to ear.

"Awesome!" he laughed. "Wait 'til you meet my parents. And all my cousins."

"I thought I'd met all your cousins?" Ash asked.

"There's a few more that haven't started Hogwarts. And there's my sister Lily of course."

"It sounds great!" Ash beamed. She climbed out of the Gryffindor portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall, hoping to just catch the end of dinner. Rose, Fliss and Liz were waiting for her.

"Tut, tut. You're late, Ash," Rose tutted, jokingly.

"I just had to talk to your cousin," Ash shrugged, helping herself to some of the pizza.

"Which one? I have like, a dozen."

"James."

"Mm-hm. And what did you say?" Rose asked, suddenly very interested.

"He asked me to go to his house for Christmas, I asked my parents, they said yes, so I told him I could go."

"Wait, your parents let you go to a boy's house over Christmas, who they don't know?" Liz asked, suspicious.

"Well…I may have told them I'll be staying at Rose's," Ash admitted.

"My house _is _James's house. At least, over Christmas. My mum, dad, my brother and I always go to James and Albus's house for Christmas. Family tradition."

"See, I didn't lie then," Ash shrugged.

"You just forgot to mention a very attractive third-year that fancies you _so_ much is staying there too," Fliss noted.

"Precisely. What they don't know, won't hurt them. But on the safe side, I think it would be good if you told yours and James's parents you were the one that invited me," Ash asked Rose.

"Hmm, what's in it for me?" Rose asked.

"A good sense of loyalty and friendship when you help a friend in need," Ash pleaded, then sighed. "And seventy-percent of my Chocolate Frog stash for the rest of the year. Deal?"

"Deal. But you're the one telling James."

"Tell him what?"

"That he has to keep in the pride and gloat of having the girl he's fancied for months come round to his house over Christmas, and pretend it was his cousin who invited him. And also to sort of lie to his parents."

"Yeah…That'll be hard."

888888888

"Can I ask you a favor, James?" Ash asked James. It was about 8-ish later that day.

"Ask away, Phoenix," James grinned.

"Well, the only way I got my parents to agree was to tell them that I'm staying over at Rose's at Christmas, just in case they get the wrong idea about you know, boys…"

"Yeah, I see. Go on."

"Well, they're bound to check with your parents, so we really can't tell them that you're the one who invited me. So I kind of need you to go along with it."

"What's in it for me?" James asked. Aah, so much like his cousin, Ash thought.

"The pleasure of my company for three weeks, and… sixty-five percent of my Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans stash from now 'til May."

"Make it July and you've got a deal," James compromised. Ash nodded.

"Deal."

They shook hands, sealing the arrangement.


	10. Chapter 10: Weasley Season's Greetings!

A New Generation

Chapter Ten

**A.N: I'm not J K Rowling in disguise, so I don't own Harry Potter. Comprendé?**

**Dedication: Yep! I'm doing dedications now! This chapter goes to AshHeartHP, who, without her endless 'Is the new chapter up yet?' questions, I bet this story wouldn't have even Chapter Four.**

"Ash, you're going for three weeks, not a year. I doubt you need three trunks," Rose shouted up the stairs. The excitement in the air was filled at several points with the loud thumping as Ash pulled her large suitcases down the staircase. With one last 'boom' Ash managed to get her trunks to the bottom.

"Err, Ash. You do know that I can shrink them down so they basically fit into your pockets, right?" Roxanne asked. Ash sighed, and gave her a look that clearly stated 'You couldn't have told me that before?'. Roxanne muttered the spell, and all three trunks shrunk to a more manageable size. Ash pocketed them, and looked up.

All the Gryffindor Weasleys (and Potters) were filling up the common room. There was Victoire and Dominique, comparing shoes. Fred and James were laughing over a joke Teddy had made. Liz and Fliss were on the sofa, next to Victoire and Dominique. Fred whispered something in James's ear, then slowly crept up to the Moonheart twins. It was quiet for a second, until:

"BOOOOOOOO!" yelled Fred. Fliss jumped out of her skin, while Liz stayed completely still. James rolled his eyes and smirked. Victoire and Dominique looked at Fred with distain, angry at him for interrupting their _important _conversation.

"Sorry Fred. I'm unscareable," Liz shrugged. Fred pouted and went back to James. Ash smiled at the antics of her best friend's cousin. She still couldn't believe she was spending an actual Christmas at a wizard's house! Ash voiced that thought to Rose.

"Wait, don't you spend it with you mum and dad in your wizard house?" Rose asked.

"Dad's usually on a business meetings for the store, and Mum's the explorer of the family. She gets roped into studying animals for the shop. I get carted off to my Muggle grandmother's with Archie. Not very fun on Christmas," Ash shrugged. "The last time I had a proper wizard Christmas with my parents was when I was four."

"Trust me, Ash," Rose rested a hand on her shoulder. "When it gets back to school, the amount of chaos at the Weasley house will make you hope you will never get a wizard Christmas again."

Ash's mouth turned up in a tiny smile. "Are we all ready? The train's leaving like, now?" Fred asked, his voice booming across the common room. The Weasleys got up, and strode out, Ash and Rose catching up behind them.

888888888

"I can see the station!" Molly grinned, looking out of her window and seeing the wine-coloured bricks that made up the Platform 9 ¾.The boys let out a 'Whoop!' of excitement, and grabbed their trunks. The girls quickly followed suit.

"Alright everyone, arrival positions. We need to be out here as quick as possible," Fred whispered to the huddle of students. The train slowed down as they readied themselves, and when the train squeaked to a halt, Fred screamed "RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

They shot out of the compartment, dodging cats, toads, owl cages, books suitcase and anything that managed to get into the aisles. A few people (namely Slytherins) complained loudly behind them, barely heard over the laughter. They got out of the train in just under ten seconds.

"New time!" James proudly grinned. The students walked calmly to a couple in the crowd of adults. The woman had bright red hair, like most of the Weasleys, and bright blue eyes. Freckles were scattered across her face and she smiled at the antics of the group. The man had scruffy black hair, messily stuck up in all directions. His eyes were a bright pickled green, and hidden behind a pair of round glasses. A lightening-shaped scar peeped out from under his fringe. Ash had no trouble guessing who they were, even without reading the books about them. The black hair, green eyes gave them away. The Potters were standing in front of them.

"Al, James! It's been forever since we saw you, how are you?" the woman hugged both her sons. Ash took great pleasure in watching James blush a little.

"We're great Mum, fine," James shrugged when she released them from her death-grip. Ginny looked through the group, and her eyes stopped on Ash. She smiled warmly.

"You must be Ash. Hello I'm James and Albus's mum. Call me Ginny," she smiled.

"Okay."

"I'm Harry," the man smiled. Ash waved a little bit.

"Floo time everyone, Lily's been dying to see you," Ginny grinned. She led them to a fireplace.

"It's really simple Ash. Take a handful of powder, step into the flames. Say The Burrow clearly. Throw the powder into the flames, and you'll be taken there. Alright?" Ginny explained. Ash nodded, still looking a little nervously at the flames roaring in the fireplace.

One Floo later, Ash arrived at the Potter house. James appeared behind her, with her suitcase.

"I think you forgot something," James grinned, as he handed her the light blue case. She smiled, and took it from him. Rose and Fred soon joined them, followed by Ginny.

"Rose, you're sharing with Ashley. Can you show her the room. James, when Albus arrives, go and put your suitcases there, do not dump them here!" Ginny commanded. Ash was surprised to see James nod his head.

Rose and Ash trekked up the stairs. The Potter house had six floors, and it seemed more of the house of all the Weasleys. Rose directed her to a lilac door on the fourth floor. Inside was Rose's room. Ash gasped in shock as she took in the bright blue ceiling, with birds charmed to fly across, and glowing green floors with flowers everywhere. The beds were surrounded by a canopy of flowers, each bloom perfectly fresh. Ash sat down on a bed, looking round. Rose put down her suitcase and reached for the wardrobe disguised inside a tree. She took off her cardigan and draped it on a hanger.

"Home sweet home," Rose smiled.

888888888

"Hi," Ash looked down to see a little girl, about nine, with long red hair. She looked at Ash intently with her big blue eyes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Lily. James and Albus's little sister."

"Hi Lily," Ash smiled. "Your brothers have told me all about you."

"Cool. I'm going to Hogwarts to, in one year and nine months. Hugo will too. Hugo is Rose's brother," Lily added. "Do you want to come outside to play Quidditch? James, Albus and Louis are there too."

"Louis?"

"Victoire and Dominique's brother. Louis's going to Hogwarts next year. He's lucky," Lily pouted. Ash suppressed a laugh at Lily's expression.

"OK, let's go outside," Ash grinned, and Lily beamed. She trotted downstairs quickly, Ash struggling to keep up.

"Finally you've arrived Phoenix," James cheekily grinned. "Good. Six-player game, with two Chasers. Boys V Girls."

Ash took her place among Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Rose, and Lily. Albus, James, Fred, Teddy, Louis, and Hugo stood opposite them, all clutching their brooms. On Ginny's whistle they all mounted their brooms, and flew into the air, each team playing fiercely to win.

Ash and Dominique flew like demons, slaloming through the goal posts, round the boys and managed to score very well, despite Albus's 'mad Keeper skills'. Victoire happened to be (surprisingly) very good as a Beater, always eager to hit Bludgers towards the boys with Lily, who flew like a speed demon and seemed to be a human Bludger herself up in the air. Roxanne hovered in front of the goal posts, waiting for the first sign of a Quaffle shot. Rose kept high up, her eyes trying to glimpse the golden gleam of a Snitch.

The game lasted a good few hours, as the teams were very well matched. The game finally ended in a draw, when Hermione called to them about dinner.

"So Ash, have we Weasleys driven you insane yet?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Not yet, but if there'll be more Quidditch matches, I'll be knocked unconscious before this holiday's through," Ash replied, walking up to the house.

888888888

Ash woke up on January the tenth extremely exhausted. She had survived weeks at the Weasley-and-Potter house and she was completely ready for a day just sitting and sleeping on a train. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready, trying to get the mud and tangles out of her hair from a particularly brutal Quidditch match.

She packed up everything she had brought with her wand went downstairs, dragging her case behind her. Rose was waiting for her, almost as exhausted as Ash. James and the other hand, was grinning with his endless energy, challenging Fred to a special edition Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Wizard Chess, with figurines of actual Aurors and Death Eaters. Ash rolled her eyes, and yawned. She was a morning person, but to be as active as James at this time of the morning was just over-the-top.

Louis, Lucy, Hugo and Lily were pouring over Rose's textbooks, and arguing which subject was better.

"Charms will be the best," Lucy folded her arms.

"No, Transfiguration will. Imagine turning something into something else!" Hugo grinned at the thought.

"No. Care of Magical Creatures wins, hands down," Louis argued.

"You're all wrong. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be awesome," Lily reminded her cousins.

"Kids, the Floo Network's up and running. Do you want breakfast or things on the train?" Ginny asked.

"Train!" James and Fred shot up, knocking the black queen (Bellatrix Lestrange) off the board. They were both clearly thinking off the sweet trolley, laden with sugar. Rose rolled her eyes, and picked up her suitcase.

"Well, Ash. It was lovely to meet you," Ginny smiled. Harry nodded behind her, smiling. Ash smiled and rushed to the fireplace. James was leaning against it, the last of the Weasleys/Potters.

"To Hogwarts?" he asked.

"To Hogwarts," Ash answered, smiling.

**A.N: Sorry about missing out the Christmas part, but I **_**really **_**wasn't in the mood to write it now that the holiday season is over. I might write up the Christmas scene soon, and post it on separately, but I thought it would be better to just continue with the story rather than keep putting it off. There's a lot of good stuff in the next chapter, including – SPOILERS! – the long-awaited introduction of a certain character.**


	11. Chapter 11: Snakes, Eagles and Attacks

A New Generation

Chapter Eleven

**A.N: I don't, in any way, own Harry Potter, in any shape or form. J K Rowling does. I am simply making up a plotline to keep myself happy and fun, even though I have mountains of homework I still have to do.**

**Dedication: To my lovely puppy Luther, for being so fluffy and cute. Even though there is no way you could read this.**

"ASH!" Fliss greeted, throwing herself full-force at Ash and encasing her in a rib-crushing hug. Ash grinned. It was good to be back. Fliss's hair was just as untameable as it always was, and still covered in snow. Liz was unpacking her hair gel, storing it in a set of drawers next to her bed. The girl loved to take care of her hair.

"Hey Fliss. Hi Liz! How was your Christmas?" Ash asked, unloading her bag on the bed.

"Awesome! We had parties, and Christmas puddings, and presents, and we got to see our family and-"

"It was great!" Liz smiled, saving Ash from Fliss's list. Ash smiled in gratitude. "So what about you? How was the Potter/ Weasley Christmas?"

"It was fantastic. Their house is huge, since nearly everyone lives there, and I met Lily, who was really cute, and Hugo, Rose's brother, and all the little kids. And apart from several extremely exhausting Quidditch matches, it was quite relaxing."

"And what did James get you?" asked Fliss, her eyes shining bright.

Ash smiled, and reached to her neck. She pulled out a golden locket with an etching of a roaring lion. She opened it up to see a moving photo of all the Weasleys, the Potters, the Scamanders, Liz, Fliss and her on a rare sunny day by the lake. They were waving at the camera and grinning, the Squid in the background, lifting up one tentacle in greeting.

"It's a locket but if you wear it, it's supposed to be a kind of automatic cooler/heater. Whenever it's too cold, or too hot, as long as I wear it, I'll be great," Ash grinned. "It turns blue when it cools you down, and red when it warms you."

Both the twins looked at the locket, with identical stunned looks on their faces. "Woah."

"Who knew that James could be that good with gifts?" Liz wondered, shocked.

"I know, right?" a familiar voice sounded behind them. Rose had returned.

"ROSE!" Fliss grinned, repeating her hug greeting.

888888888

"Now, class. We will be looking at the Forgetfulness Potion. Now, this potion is actually very simple to brew, but due to the side-effects of the steam, many witches and wizards of the age have forgotten the recipe, and disastrous effects have happened. Therefore, we will not be making this potion until next week, so we can fully revise the method. Now, to start, I want you to write out the method on a blank piece of parchment to fully understand it," Slughorn instructed.

Rose sighed. She took out a spare piece of creamy-coloured parchment and dipped her quill in the black ink she carried around. Albus copied her, as did Ash. Fliss rummaged through her bag, pulling out odd quills and books before pulling out a piece of parchment. Liz unfolded one from her pocket.

**The Forgetfulness Potion**

**Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron **

**Gently heat for 20 seconds **

**Add 2 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron **

**Stir 3 times, clockwise **

"What's Lethe River Water?" Fliss asked.

"In the Ancient Greek times, they believed that in the Underworld, there was a river called Lethe, and if souls wanted to reincarnate, they would bathe in the waters to wipe clean any memories of their past life. Like a liquid memory charm, I suppose," Rose answered her.

"Oh. So I could've been a penguin in my past life, but I had a bath in a river and I don't remember because it made me forget?" Fliss furrowed her brow. "That's weird. Are you sure that's true?"

"It's just mythology," Rose rolled her eyes.

**Wave your wand **

**Leave to brew and return in 95 minutes **

**Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar **

**Add 4 Mistletoe Berries to the mortar **

"What does mistletoe have to do with forgetting stuff?" Albus asked Rose.

She gritted her teeth but responded. "Mistletoe has chemical properties that some potions need. The Christmas tradition has nothing to do with it. Can I get back to my work, with no questions please?"

"Fine," Albus shrugged.

"Thank you."

**Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle **

**Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron **

**Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise **

"Why do we have to stir the potion anti-clockwise?" Liz asked. Rose slumped forward, her forehead on the table in defeat and frustration. "I mean, it said clockwise before, why go the other way now?" Rose started banging her head against the table.

"Can I please just work without all these questions?" Rose hissed out, jaw clenched. "Thank you."

**Wave your wand to complete the-**

"Why do we have to wand our wands to complete a potion?" Ash asked.

"GAH!" Rose cried out in frustration. Thirteen heads, give or take, swiveled to Rose. "That's it. Not another question or you all get hexed."

They all seemed to shut up at that, and Rose continued with her Potions work.

888888888

"I hate the dungeons," Liz shuddered, as they were walked back from Potions. "All the mould and slime is just horrible."

Rose looked round, and her eyes focused. "Remember what you said about horrible?"

The blonde Scorpius Malfoy was leaning against a wall in front of them, arms crossed in front of him. His (extremely good-looking, Liz reluctantly admitted) face twisted into a sneer as he looked at Rose.

"Hello Weasel."

"Hello Ferret," Rose smirked. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"How are your little friends. Blondie, my cat has coughed up better hairstyles than that," he sneered at Liz. Liz glared at him, seemingly unaffected by what he said, although she was slightly shaking from keeping in her pent-up anger. Albus had to admire her anger management.

"You're jealous, Malfoy," Rose grinned at him.

"Why would I be, Weasel?"

"Because you've found out that someone wears almost as much hair gel as you. Now move out of the way, or I will re-enact when my mother's fist made contact with your dad's face. Understand?" Rose threatened.

Gary Goyle, Blaze Zabini and Mike Bulstrode appeared from the Potions classroom, flanking Malfoy. Rose rolled her eyes. Goyle and Zabini cracked their knuckles menacingly and Zabini smirked at them, a smirk not as effective as Malfoy's.

"I wouldn't try that now, Weasel," Malfoy sneered.

Blaze Zabini tossed her dark hair and laughed. "Hello Mudbloods."

Rose noticed Malfoy slightly flinched, which went unnoticed by the rest of them. Malfoy, as sneaky and terrible as he is, never used the horrible nickname for Muggleborns. He was slightly better than his dad and his housemates then.

Mike Bulstrode sneered. "I'd be careful if I were you, Weasel. That pretty face might not stay pretty for long."

This drove Rose over the edge. She stormed up to Malfoy and whipped out her wand, pointing it at his neck. "If you or your mates make anymore threats or insults, I'd be happy to send you to the Hospital Wing for a few days, Malfoy," Rose spat. Her eyes narrowed even further, and even Albus felt a little scared of what Rose could do.

"Oh please, like you'd risk getting in trouble for that."

"Oh my dear Ferret," she drew closer to him, almost nose to nose. "I would gladly be expelled if you pushed me so far as to hex you into oblivion."

Malfoy seemed to be slightly intimidated at Rose's fierce expression, and he backed off. "'Til next time Weasel. Come on guys, it reeks of mould here."

"See ya Mudbloods," Zabini cackled. Rose noticed Malfoy twitch, before relaxing back into an over-confident stride to the Slytherin common room.

888888888

"That Malfoy's a right-" Liz cut herself off before she said anything too obscene. "Idiot."

Rose turned to look at the blonde culprit. He was laughing with Gary and Mike, before his eyes connected with hers. They glared at each other in mutual dislike for a few seconds, before Rose turned back round to her friends.

"You're right though, Rose," Ash said, helping herself to some bread. "He's never called _anyone _a Mudblood. And come to think of it, I've never heard him say Blood Traitor either."

"What are you girls talking about?" Teddy asked, his hair now a deep blue, streaked with bronze. His eyes were the same colour. He grabbed a piece of bacon from the racks and munched on it happily.

"Nothing. Why is your hair that colour?" Fliss asked.

"Ravenclaw Vs Slytherin match. There is no way in Hell I will ever support Slytherin," Teddy explained. The girls pictured Teddy with an emerald-green scarf with silver stripes, and bright silver streaks in green hair. They all shuddered.

"Hi guys," Lorcan grinned as he sat down. He was sporting a very large eagle-hat. "What?"

"You have a massive bird on your head," Liz noted, pointing at the hat.

"Oh yeah. Mum made it for me, watch," Lorcan tapped the hat, and it flapped its wings and squawked. "I have a lion one too, and a badger."

"What does the badger do?" Ash asked.

"Stands up on its hind legs and waved his paws in the air," Lorcan smiled. Teddy and Fliss snorted. "No, really. That's what it does."

"Well, I think it's really cool, Lorcan. It's an awesome way to support your team," Rose smiled.

James sat down opposite the girls, next to Teddy. He was sporting a Ravenclaw scarf and hat. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"If Ravenclaw beat Slytherin in this game, they're out of the Cup. After our match last term, they're lucky if they scrape third place," James grinned. At this news, every Gryffindor in earshot burst into smiles. No one liked the Slytherins. James's face then turned serious, a look rarely seen on him. "But if they win, the chances are that we'll be playing them in the finals."

"How's Lysander doing?" Liz asked Lorcan. While Ash and James's disastrous date was taking place, she and Lysander had become good friends.

"A little nervous, he hasn't got over when Slytherin buried the team last year," Lorcan worried. Liz, Fliss, Rose and James looked over at the Ravenclaw table, where Lysander had a clearly scared expression on his face, not touching the toast on his plate.

"He'll be fine. They just have to win," Rose shrugged, taking another bite of her pancake.

888888888

Quidditch games could be very loud, especially if it was a Slytherin match, where three houses were all on the same side. Nearly the entire pitch was filled with blue, bronze and eagles. Rose cheered when the Ravenclaw team came on, along with seventy-five percent of the audience. She sat back down next to Ash and Albus, and the match started.

"And Chaser Barlow snatches the Quaffle and speeds to the goalposts, the Slytherins West and Nott hot on his heels," Roxanne's voice boomed across the pitch. Luke Jordan was in the Hospital Wing after an incident with a few Slytherins. It's a wonder he was ever able to talk after that particular hex. "And he scores! 10-0 to Ravenclaw!"

Rose cheered and sat back down, watching the game with excited eyes.

After half-an-hour, several fouls and an incident with an off-course goose, the score was 70-60, Slytherin narrowly winning much to nearly everyone's disappointment. "Has Ravenclaw's Seeker seen the Snitch?" Roxanne asked as the Seeker dived towards a golden gleam, the Slytherin Seeker very close. There was a loud bang as the two collided, and a brief cloud of dust, before Slytherin's Seeker flew up, the Snitch gleaming in his gloved hand. There was a brief pause, then an overwhelming boo, and several groans of disappointment.

"Poor Lysander," Rose sighed. Fliss's eyes softened as she watched the Ravenclaw fly to the ground, head hung in despair and defeat.

888888888

Rose was sat at the dormitory window, the one next to her bed, staring at the Forbidden Forest as she turned the day's events in her mind. Ravenclaw's defeat, Scorpius Malfoy. Not exactly pleasant thoughts. She was about to turn away when she saw something. A rustle in the bushes. It would have gone unnoticed, had she blinked. She threw on a jumper and jeans, and pulled on her trainers.

She crept up to Ash, who was flicking through her Charms textbook. "There's something outside, do you want to check it out?" Ash contemplated the choice. She could go outside, and face unknown danger and evil, or stay inside, have a nice cup of hot chocolate and go to bed.

"Okay."

Rose crept upstairs, to the Boy's dormitories. She stopped at a door marked Weasley/ Potter/ Lupin/ Wood in golden letters. She carefully opened the door and crept in. She looked at the snoring Fred, whose red hair was currently all over his pillow; the sleep-talking Teddy who was changing colours periodically according to his dreams and the mumbling Steve, currently obsessing over Quidditch. No James. She reached under James's bed and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak she knew had been stashed under there.

"James," Ash whispered to James, who was staring at the fire in common room blankly. "Me and Rose are going to the Forest, Rose thinks she saw something. Are you coming?"

"No thanks," James muttered, not tearing his gaze from the fire. Ash paused, shocked at this un-Jamesish behaviour.

"Fine then. Don't blame me when you find our mauled corpses tomorrow," Ash shrugged, and the corner of James's lips twitched, as he tried to fight his smile. "See you," she waved, before going under the cloak with Rose and set off to the Forest.

888888888

"There's nothing here," Ash sighed.

"It was probably just a badger. Come on, let's go inside before they find out we're gone," Rose reached to take out the cloak stashed in her pocket when they came face to face with three hooded figures. They snatched the girls before they had chance to scream, clasping their hands over their mouths.

"What do we do with them?" one asked.

"We only need the redhead, the other one's useless," another hissed.

"Not entirely. A little birdy told me that the eldest Potter has a few feelings for this one. We'll take her as bait," the smallest one argued. It seemed he was the leader.

"He'll be pleased. We'll take these, then we only need the other one," another laughed. Rose's eyes teared at the disgusting stench of his breath.

"Wait," one of them stopped the others from leaving. "Just because we need them alive doesn't mean we can't have some fun with them."

The other two grinned, and one pointed his wand at Rose. _"CRUCI-"_

"That's enough!" a voice came from the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Headmistress McGonagall had arrived. Professor Flitwick, Professor Longbottom and James flanked her, all pointing their wands at the Black-Cloaks.

They looked startles, then worried. The one holding Ash dropped her, and made a break for it, leaving her to fall against the hard stony ground of the forest. The last thing Ash saw was the worried but relieved face of James Potter before everything went black.

**A.N: Dun, dun, dun! Drama-filled or what? Sorry, I would've had this on yesterday, but it shut down halfway without me saving it. The next chapter should be on soon! Also, I'm still waiting for those prank ideas. Reviewers = Faster Chapters!**

**Reviewers also get cookies! =D**


	12. Chapter 12: Drama, Dad and Minnie

A New Generation

Chapter Twelve

**A.N: Hi! Summer holidays have officially started, so you should expect to see more and more chapters on this! Sorry if everyone's like, 'God, she takes so long to update' but I'd rather have really long chapters than really short ones, so…sorry!**

**I kind of took a little time off from this because I wanted to develop my writing skills a bit before I continued. But now my skills are up to scratch, I give you, Chapter Twelve!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to ThatOneDiabeticGirl, my first ever reviewer.**

The days that followed were strained and quiet. Fliss was an absolute mess, constantly worrying about Ash, who hadn't woken up yet. Liz hadn't smiled, not even at Teddy's very uncanny expression of Malfoy. Rose never left the library willingly, except for lessons and food. James ad Fred had to drag her down to Quidditch practice, and even then, up in the air, she wasn't herself.

James had been hit the worse. He still went through his usual daily routine, but there was no life in his brown eyes. He didn't bother to participate in lessons (well, he didn't do that much before, but even in DADA he didn't answer a single question) and didn't contribute much to the prank meetings he, Fred and Teddy had. Fred couldn't believe it when he heard what had happened.

"Wait, so you're telling me that she got knocked unconscious _after _you saved her?" Fred asked, incredulous. "Yikes, James. You need to improve Knight-In-Shining-Armour skills soon."

"Don't rub it in," James moaned. "He dropped her, and her head smacked against some rock. Don't you think I feel guilty enough?"

"Nah. Although the absolute tortured look on Fliss's face when she found out helped," Teddy grinned.

James responded by chucking a pillow at him. "Not funny."

"Are you guys _ever _funny?" a voice came from the stairs. Rose leant against the banister, one eyebrow raised.

"Low blow, little cousin. Low blow," Fred winced.

"And we are funny! What about the Halloween feast prank!" Teddy argued.

"And the one on that Slytherin who made fun of Molly. I bet he couldn't get that beak off for weeks," James reminded.

"Yep, that was so classy," Liz commented, sarcastically.

"Why be classy when you can have fun?" Fred asked.

"Why pull pranks when you can put your skills to good use?"

"Because that's boring!" Fred whined.

"Then why are you _at _school?"

"GUYS!" Fliss shouted.

Everyone whipped their heads to look at Fliss, eyes wide. Fliss had hardly spoken since Ash was put in the Hospital Wing. Fliss stood there, her frizzy brown hair tumbling over her shoulders, her blue eyes hardened. "Just stop fighting. Ash wouldn't want this!"

Liz sighed. "Fliss is right."

Fred scowled, but looked down at his shoes. "Yeah. I guess Ash _would _want us to get along. Being the upbeat, cheery girl that drives us all slightly mad."

Rose looked at all of her family, and friends. "I'm going to the library. Flitwick needed that essay in for tomorrow."

"I'll come with you," Albus decided. "I'm only half-way through that thing."

The two first-years walked out of the portrait hole, leaving the others standing there. Fred was the first to yawn loudly. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but Quidditch practice is quite tiring. I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Liz yawned. "See you guys."

"You coming James?" Fred asked.

James shook his head. "I'm going to see if Ash is any better before the Hospital Wing closes."

"You got it bad cuz. You got it bad," Fred patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, before climbing up the stairs to the dorm. James ignored him, and headed to the Portrait Hole...

888888888

By Friday morning, the gang was almost back to normal. Liz smiled once in a while, Fliss laughed more, Rose didn't spend as much time in the library as she usually did and James was a lot less tense.

"Slow down Fred. You're going to choke," Rose stated, her eyes wide as she watched Fred wolf down sausage after sausage in a race against James. "Seriously, I know you've got a big mouth, but even _this _is pushing it."

Fred finished his plate and glared at Rose. "Ha-ha."

Teddy sat down, flicking his deep purple fringe out of his violet eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Fred and James decided that the person who could eat the most sausages in a minute would, ultimately, be the most awesome," Liz sighed, helping herself to another slice of toast. "It was slightly disgusting."

"Yeah," Fliss mumbled, her cheeks stuffed with bacon. "Boys can such _pigs_."

Teddy wiped away the small piece of bacon Fliss had spat at him. "Thanks. I needed to lose my appetite."

"Good, can I have your bacon then?" Fliss asked.

"I can't believe it's Friday already. Where did the week go?" James sighed.

"Well, Saturday, Ash and I were almost-kidnapped. Sunday to Wednesday was spent wallowing in sorrow, pity and guilt; Thursday was spent trying to get back to normal after Fliss shouted at us to get our act together-"

"We get it, it's been a long week," Fred cut Rose off.

"And yet you still didn't find time to finish off your essay on Moonstone properties for Potions," Liz reminded.

"Meh. Potions is last thing today. I can finish it at lunch," Fred shrugged. His hair got in his eyes, and he swept it back. If there was one thing Fred couldn't stand, it was a haircut. Victoire and Dominique winced whenever they saw the shaggy ginger nest that he sported. "Then I'll do that Transfiguration one for tomorrow. Minnie will kill me if I hand that one in late."

"You shouldn't call Professor McGonagall that. It's disrespectful," Liz frowned.

"Her name's _Minerva. _I'm just modernising it," Fred shrugged. "And 'McGonagall' is too much of a mouthful anyway."

"Besides Fred, you can't do your homework tomorrow. Remember that little thing called Quidditch practice?"

"I'll stay up late," Fred shrugged. "I usually do anyway. It's like I'm nocturnal."

"I wouldn't like to be nocturnal," Fliss though aloud. "Funny things happen during the day."

"But funnier things happen at night," Fred smirked. "But I suppose you being Fliss wouldn't understand that."

"Hey, what exactly is that supposed to mean!" Fliss defended.

"He's talked about the fact that you're so naïve, Felicity dear," Teddy explained.

"I am _not _naïve!"

"True. You're also innocent; young; not guilty of anything remotely-"

"Innocent and not guilty are the same thing," Liz pointed out.

"Hey! Rose is supposed to be the know-it-all! I only signed up for one first-year to correct my grammar! I want a refund!"

"Oh, stop being dramatic, Fred," Rose rolled her eyes.

"But dramatic's my _trademark_, Rose!" Fred whined.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "So is being annoying."

Fred gasped. "I'm not annoying, Teddy! James, back me up!"

James shrugged. "Hate to break it to you Fred, but you kind of are."

"What kind of friends are you guys?"

"Honest ones," Teddy replied.

"Guys!" Albus sprinted through the Great Hall. His messy hair was even more 'windswept' and his green eyes were panicked. "It's Ash!"

"What about her?" James asked, suddenly worried.

"Madame Pomfrey said she might need to be transferred to St Mungo's!" Albus panted.

"What? I thought it wasn't serious?" Rose asked.

"She said that Ash had fractured her skull, and it was quite risky to cure without help!"

"But she can't go to St Mungo's!" James replied, banging his fists on the table.

"Don't get mad at me! Madame Pomfrey just said that if Ash doesn't wake up by tomorrow!"

"Look, we'll argue about this later. But right now, us first years have DADA," Rose stood up and grabbed her bag. "We'll see you all later."

If Albus had been paying attention, he would have seen the smirk on James's face at the mention of DADA, or the sympathetic look on Teddy's.

888888888

"Good morning class," Professor Fawcett greeted. Fawcett was a middle-aged wizard somewhere in his late thirties. His tawny brown hair was now slightly faded, but his face still held the youthful quality it always has.

"Turn your books to page 82 and we'll begin."

Albus looked at the page they were using, and groaned, his forehead hitting the table. Of all the subjects to choose from, it had to be-

"What is it?" Liz asked.

Albus looked up. "Dad."

Looking back at the page, Liz winced in sympathy when she saw the heading.

**Harry James Potter**

"This going to be embarrassing," Albus muttered.

"Now class," Fawcett called from his desk. "Who can tell me why Harry Potter is so well-known?"

Rose put her hand up, hesitantly. "He's the first and only person to survive the Killing Curse and he defeated Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Very good, although I suppose you've heard all this first-hand," Fawcett smiled at Rose. "But now all of you will, because I have the pleasure of introducing, Harry Potter himself!"

Fliss and Liz sat up at this. Unlike Ash, who had visited the Potters at Christmas, they had never met Albus's dad. When Harry came in, silence swept among the first years as they stared at him. Liz studied the black messy hair and the emerald green eyes, and looked back at a now blushing Albus. Yep, Liz thought. They're definitely related.

"Good morning everyone," Harry smiled. "Professor Fawcett has asked me to come here today to tell you, basically, about my life. So I'll start from the beginning."

Harry's eyes slowly travelled across the room, and landed on Albus. "So…to start off, I was born in July 1980, when the Wizarding World was still caught up in the First Wizarding War. My family was targeted because my parents were members of The Order of The Phoenix, and we went into hiding. On October 31st 1981, Voldemort came to our house, and killed my parents. When my mother sacrificed herself for me, it gave me a…shield in a way, so when Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on me, it rebounded."

Harry's talk carried on throughout the lesson, with people every once in a while looking at Albus, who was desperately wishing the ground was open up and swallow him. Even Rose was blushing now, not used to the attention the class was giving her and her cousin.

By the time the class had finished, Albus was about to sprint off, when Harry stopped him. "I need to talk to you for a second, Al."

Albus's shoulders slumped, and he tried to ignore the stares he was given as he walked up to his dad. "Yeah?"

"Al, about these Black-Cloaks. Has anything happened at school?"

"Well, James must have told you about the kidnapping…"

"What kidnapping?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"You mean, James didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Al?"

"They tried to kidnap Rose and Ash."

Harry tensed. "When?"

"Last Saturday. Ash got knocked out, and her skull's been fractured. She might have to be transferred to St. Mungo's if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow."

"Can't Madame Pomfrey fix it?" Harry asked.

"She said it was risky, the fracture's in some weird place apparently."

"Did Rose tell you anything about why they did it?"

"She said something about them only needing Rose. But they were going to use Ash as bait," Albus's eyes widened when he remembered the last thing Rose had said.

"For what, Al? Bait for what?" Harry asked, extremely concerned.

"James," Albus whispered. "They were going to use Ash to get James."

**A.N: Boom! There you go! Dramatic last sentence. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and don't worry. As soon as I update this, I'm immediately writing the next chapter, something I have **_**never **_**done with **_**any **_**of my fanfiction. If you guys have any ideas, suggestions, or just want to comment, please review!**


End file.
